


Resident Evil Rewritten, Part 1: The Mansion Incident

by Sketchman911



Series: Resident Evil Rewritten [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Conspiracy, Explicit Language, Game: Resident Evil 1 Remake (2002), Gen, Original Character(s), Survival Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 34,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchman911/pseuds/Sketchman911
Summary: July 1998, bizarre events have been occurring in the mountain region of a local Midwestern city. when the police send the special tactics unit to investigate they dissapear, the next day S.T.A.R.S alpha is sent to find them, But what they uncover is something like they have never seen before. Enter the survival horror
Relationships: Rebecca Chambers/Original Character(s)
Series: Resident Evil Rewritten [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026607





	1. A night in the woods

The woods were quiet at this time of night and were pleasant to walk around in the summer months. The chill of winter and fall had not yet come, and for a brief while, the Arklay Mountains were like paradise on earth. At least to Robert Mason, he always liked to roam the woods at night, especially when he needed to clear his mind. Whether it was dealing with his overbearing mother pestering him about children of his own, or his job as a banker in Raccoon City even though he lived in the nearby community of Stoneville which made for an ungodly commute. But here in the woods, he could be at peace.

There was a rustle in the foliage, Robert was used to it, it was likely some kind of animal scurrying around. He had walked this path a hundred times or more, though a creeping thought entered into the back of his mind. From at least spring, there had been reports of people being attacked in the mountain areas and even some suburban neighborhoods in the outskirts of the city, but he was far east of the area, nothing was going to harm him, tonight. He had heard the sound of a helicopter overhead, and then a large light passed by him through the leaves, someone was flying pretty low, he wondered what it was but eventually lost interest in it. After a couple of minutes of walking down the path, he had heard the rustling again, and in front of him in the darkness, he thought he saw a dog, it wasn't a wolf or a coyote, it was much slimmer and looked like it didn't have much hair, from the vague silhouette of the canine Robert thought maybe it was a Doberman of some kind, he wondered if it was someone's missing pet or if it was a lost stray, he knelt down onto one knee and called out to the animal.

"Hey there! It's alright, I'm not gonna hurt ya" he spoke in a soft voice, trying to not spook the animal, the dog looked over at him and slowly approached "It's okay, want some food?" Robert asked pulling out some beef jerky he carried with him.

As the animal got closer and closer he thought he heard some other footsteps behind it, eventually, when the dog came into the light of his flashlight his eyes widened with shock and fright. The animal had milky white eyes and patches of its skin missing, wounds so badly some exposed bone showed through the muscle.

"Whoa! What the hell?!" Robert said with shock in his voice, as the injured canine came closer, several more just like it followed behind it. The leader of the pack then jumped up, slamming into Robert's torso, knocking onto the ground. His flashlight fell from his hands and broke against a tree casting everything into darkness.

The pack of animals pounced on the downed man, sinking their teeth into every part of his body they could find, tearing out chunks of flesh and pulling out organs with their mouths, all while Robert let out inhuman screams of agony, being silenced as one of the dogs sunk its teeth into his neck, spilling out hot blood all over the forest floor.

And the woods were quiet again.


	2. Alpha Team

The Bell UH-1 Iroquois' spotlight scanned left and right across the tops of the trees, the occupants inside sat in awkward silence. They had been sitting for over twenty minutes since climbing into the aircraft from the police station's heliport, almost all the occupants were male, aside from one woman among them.

Two of the men sat up in the front compartment of the helicopter, one was the main pilot who wore a full helmet with a reflective visor pulled down over his eyes, he wore a yellow M69 Flak Jacket with a white undershirt underneath it.

The second man, sitting next to him was in his late thirties, he had slicked back dirty blonde hair, an earpiece with a microphone that extended to his mouth which was stretched into a frown, a pair of dark sunglasses covered his eyes. He wore a black flak vest with a blue work shirt under it with the sleeves rolled up, he wore a pair of tactical gloves on his hands. In the back of the helicopter were five other people, two sat in the seats directly behind the pilot and the man in sunglasses, while three sat together along the back of the space.

The man directly behind the pilot was another man roughly around the second man's age. He had short brown hair that had begun to recede with age, he sported a well-trimmed beard on his square jawline, out of all the others in the aircraft, he was the biggest in terms of width and size, he had a leather holster strapped against his dark maroon colored vest, inside the holster sat a large Magnum Revolver.

Next to the bearded man sat a young man around 21 in age, he had grown out dark brown hair, that stopped just past his ears and neck, his front bangs were parted to the right side of his head, he was making use of the team's lax haircut policy, on top of his head was a full headset with a microphone positioned by his mouth and connected to his radio what was strapped just below his right shoulder, on his left side he had his standard-issue survival knife strapped into its leather sheath secured to a full set of LC1 suspenders were connected to an LC2 web belt adorned with a couple of pouches. His M69 Flak Jacket was dark blue, he had on a pair of dark-colored cargo pants that tucked up into his black Jungle boots.

Across from him was a young man in his mid-twenties with a high and tight military-style haircut, he wore a green flak vest with a knife strapped up to his chest much like the younger man, he wore light tan cargo pants with a leg holster strapped to his right thigh.

The only woman on the team was no older than the man in green, she had a short haircut that stopped slightly past her jaw, she wore a dark blue Beret atop her head, she wore dark blue shoulder pads over both of her shoulders, and a light blue T-shirt, dark blue colored pants that were also adorned with a leg holster.

Lastly next to the woman and the man in the green vest was another man with short blonde hair hidden under a red bandanna, he wore the standard uniform shared among all the other men inside the aircraft, his vest was black with a standard white undershirt, he had a row of 12 gauge shotgun shells aligned up along the right strap of his suspenders, on his left shoulder was a camera that had a wired down to the main unit stored in a pouch on his belt, and he wore a pair of camouflage pants. Next to him sat a 12 gauge standard-issue pump-action shotgun.

"I haven't seen anything yet" the pilot broke the silence with a sigh "Captain are you sure this is where they would be?"

"I'm almost positive," the man with sunglasses said in a low monotone voice, adjusting the spectacles on his face "This area is where they sent out their last report over the radio"

"I still don't get how they could just have a complete engine failure." the man in green questioned "that chopper should have been in perfect condition"

"I don't know what to say Redfield" The young man in blue responded with a shrug "I looked through the maintenance report from last week this afternoon, it said it was fine"

Then the man in red chuckled to himself "Of course, leave it to Johnathan to be the one to look through maintenance reports."

The young man looked over at him with an unamused look in his eye, even now. Despite having been a member of the team for over a year, he was still being treated like a rookie "Well forgive me for conducting a methodical look into why Bravo teams helicopter just completely died on them Barry"

The bearded man again chuckled "I'm just pulling your leg kid, relax".

Silence yet again struck throughout the entire aircraft until the spotlight found something among the trees "Object spotted on the left" the pilot reported "It looks like. Bravo team's helicopter"

The Bell UH-1 Iroquois stood in place suspended in the air as the bright light illuminated the wrecked aircraft below them on the forest floor emblazoned with the S.T.A.R.S Symbol on its door. Slowly the helicopter descended in a nearby clearing not far from the wreckage until finally landing on the ground. The captain turned behind him to face the rest of his team.

"Alright, remember what we discussed in briefing" he began "Everyone split into teams of two. Officer Kennedy, Officer Frost. You two investigate the wreck. Corporal Redfield, Corporal Valentine. You check the surrounding area, me and Sergeant Burton will do the same, should anything happen, call it over the radio, and we will all meet up back here" he instructed.

"Yes Captain Wesker," the rest of the team said in unison before opening up the doors to the helicopter and walking out

"Get your weapons out, who knows what, or who. Might be out here" Wesker instructed, then everyone pulled out their firearms.

While Barry had unholstered his magnum, and Frost pumped a fresh shell into his shotgun. Kennedy, Valentine, and Redfield all pulled out their custom Beretta M92F handguns, on the left side of the slide the words **S.T.A.R.S, R.P.D Special Team.** And on the other side the words **_MOD. SAMURAI EDGE. Law enforcement use only_** had been engraved into the metal. The grip of the weapon was a wood grain with a black section in the middle and a metal circular emblem that was blue with gold highlights that were modified depending on the owner. Kennedy's model had a flashlight and laser sight attachment on a rail under his barrel that he had custom ordered.

The two-man team walked through the forest and over to the crashed Bell UH-1 Iroquois, approaching with weapons raised, flashlights only illuminating small areas in the dark, the closer they got the more of an uneasy feeling settling in them. The helicopter had crashed and skidded along the ground, there was a vague silhouette sitting in the pilot's seat.

Kennedy stopped, getting his partners attention "Joseph, go check that out" he whispered, pointing at the shadow

The Omni Man walked over cautiously towards the front of the Helicopter while the young man kept looking over the other sections of the wreck. "S.T.A.R.S Alpha team, identify yourself" Frost called out "Edward? Kevin? Is that you?" Frost walked up to the door, shining the flashlight into the aircraft he identified the silhouette.

It was Kevin Dooley, a pilot from the R.P.D that S.T.A.R.S would occasionally borrow on occasion, he sat with his head upturned, while he still wore his flight helmet, the visor on it was flipped up exposing his face, Dooley's skin was pale, he had an expression of horror stretched across his features, while his left eye appeared to have been clawed out violently his right eye had faded to a dull milky white. Indicating he had passed a while ago. Frost jumped back and yelled out at the sight, causing Kennedy to run over.

"What happened?!" The young man asked,

"I-I found Kevin..." Joseph said with unease in his voice.

Johnathan looked over into the window of the pilot's seat and recoiled back like Frost had done "Jesus!" Kennedy said upon seeing what remained of the pilot. He paused for a second to gather himself "I'll call it in.", the young man pushed a button on his radio and began talking into his headset "Captain. We checked out the wreck, we found Kevin in the pilot's seat"

Through the radio, Wesker's voice came in only slightly unclear into his headset " _ **What his status Officer Kennedy?**_ " Johnathan paused for a second thinking of a way to answer his superiors question "He's- He's dead Captain"

There was a prolonged pause before the Captain's voice spoke again " _ **10-4, regroup back nearby Brad, I'll have everyone else rendezvous there**_ " Wesker instructed

"Copy that sir" The young man responded before he let go of the communications' device "Alright, Wesker wants us to regroup back by the helicopter" Kennedy relayed the message to his partner

"You go ahead of me, I'm gonna check this out a bit further," Frost said turning back around to begin investigating again.

Johnathan nodded and began walking off while Frost continued to look around the area checking inside the back cabin of the wrecked vehicle, after a minute of looking around he decided to follow his partner back through the path they took before, unaware of the things following him in the dark.

Kennedy walked through the forest looking around with the small beam of light for his other teammates, eventually, he saw other lights darting around the forest,

"It's John!" he called out to make his presence known. Two of the closest lights starting coming towards him, identifying themselves as Redfield and Valentine "What'd you find by the wreck?" Redfield questioned.

"Me and Joseph found Kevin, he's..." Kennedy stopped "He passed..." the news caused Valentine to gasp

"You guys find anything?" Kennedy asked.

"Jill and I spotted a crashed truck not far from the crash site, we were gonna check it out but then you showed up" Redfield reported, "Where's Joseph?" Valentine asked the young man.

"He stayed behind to check the crash site a little further," Johnathan said looking behind himself in the direction he had walked through the woods from.

Just then the other two beams of light caught up to them. Finally, they revealed themselves to be Wesker and Barry.

"Where is Frost Officer Kennedy?" Wesker questioned as soon as he saw the younger subordinate, Johnathan repeated what he had said before regarding Joseph's whereabouts "Well it seems that almost everyone is here, lets all head back to Brad to start a new plan. We have one member of Bravo Team dead, and the rest still missing" the Captain ordered.

They heard footsteps come from behind them and turned around, only to find Frost casually walking up to them

"Frost! We were just talking about you!" Redfield joked.

Joseph laughed, but from behind him he heard the sound of light footsteps, the Omni-Man turned around Shotgun raised only to be knocked off of his feet by something. Then he felt several teeth bite down on various parts of his body, causing excruciating pain for the man, whatever was attacking him seemed intent on ripping the flesh from his bones as the teeth started to pry away with him still clutched inside its jaws.

The Team watched in horror as their teammate was knocked to the ground and mauled by a group of something in the dark. Kennedy was the first to ready his weapon, in an attempt to protect his partner. He readied his pointer finger to pull the trigger when he froze, the young man's eyes widening at the sight illuminated by his flashlight.

What was attacking Frost appeared to be a group of Doberman's yet, something was off with the animals. Their bodies were missing patches of skin and muscle which exposed bone, their eyes were milky white and their jaws were slick with fresh blood. Frost's body was mutilated, his white undershirt was now stained with splatters of crimson, any exposed area of his body was missing chunks of flesh where the savage beasts had sunk their teeth into, and his face was clawed and covered in blood.

Shots starting firing next to him, Johnathan looked over to his left to find Valentine with her pistol and flashlight raised and aimed at the pack firing off shot after shot yet it did nothing to stop the canines from their frenzy, Valentine either missed a majority of her shots and or whatever shot did hit meant nothing to the creatures, almost as if they felt no pain.

One of the dogs sunk its teeth into Frosts neck, pulling out a huge majority of his throat, replacing his screams with a low gurgle before eventually dying, seeming satisfied with their kill the pack then looked up from the dead man and to the rest of the team and began slowly walking up to them, one of the animals then suddenly burst into a sprint, causing the team members to frenzy

"RUN!" Kennedy yelled before sprinting away from them, the rest of the team followed closely behind.

The entire team sprinted through the woods for what seems like forever, they had hoped to run back to the helicopter, but overhead they heard the sound of the Aircraft's rotors spinning before seeing it fly away into the air

"Brad! Where the hell's he going?!" Redfield yelled in confusion at the disbelieving sight that their Pilot had abandoned them. While running, Chris must have hit a root because the next thing he knew he had fallen to the ground, he turned around quickly enough to see the animals chasing them catch up, he closed his eyes and raised his arm, consigned to the idea he was likely going to die, only hoping that his death would keep the beasts occupied long enough for the rest of his team to find safety and wanting to at the very least go down without a fight. But a shot rang out and one of the dogs was knocked down.

Redfield looked up to find Wesker standing there with his handgun drawn "Chris! Keep up!" his superior commanded, Redfield nodded and got up and began running, not noticing the downed canine had gotten back up.

It seemed they had been running forever "So what's the plan? Run all the way back to Raccoon City?!" Johnathan asked not daring to look behind him.

"Ahead of us!" Jill pointed ahead, there appeared to be a large fancy looking building ahead of them.

"Keep heading for that mansion!" Chris yelled from the back of the line, having also noticed the potential safety in front of them, the team seemingly kicked up their speed to get to the doors quicker, as soon as they reached it Barry body checked the doors to the building before turning around and slamming them shut just as one of the dogs leaped up into the air, slamming against the wood creating a loud thud. Unaware that someone was still left outside


	3. Enter the Survival Horror

The remainder of the team stopped inside the room to catch their breaths. The room appeared to be the main hall of some sorts, in the center of the room stood a large staircase that led up to a second landing made of balconies, the room was lit well enough, there was a large chandelier dangling in the center of the entire room, on the right side of the room stood two wooden doors while only one door mirrored on the other side, on the stairs in the first landing stood a not so well hidden door frame, the floor was made of well-polished marble and adorned with a lush red carpet that led up the staircase.

"You think that door is gonna hold those things back?" Johnathan asked between breaths.

"If it doesn't then they can meet my baby," Barry said pulling out his Silver Serpent Magnum, the bearded man then took in his surroundings "nice place ain't it?"

"Yes, it seems like an ordinary mansion..." Wesker said in his low cold tone.

Jill looked around the room noticing a discrepancy in their headcount "Where's Chris?" This caused the rest of the team to look around realizing that Redfield was indeed not in the room.

"You don't think he's…" Johnathan asked looking towards the door they had entered, Valentine began making her way towards the door to check only to be stopped by the Captain's voice.

"Corporal Valentine, I would highly suggest not opening that door..." he said without even looking behind himself at his subordinate

"But Captain, we can't just leave him out-" Kennedy had begun to protest but the sound of gunfire cut him off. The team looked around unsure of the origins of the sound with their weapons drawn.

"What the hell was that?" Burton questioned,

"Maybe it was Chris." Wesker wondered perhaps to himself "Corporal Valentine, Officer Kennedy. Go check out that door on the left" The Captain then ordered.

"I'm going with them, if that is Chris, then we have to go check. Besides, me and him go way back…" Barry said before approaching the door.

"Very well then, I'll remain here and make sure that those things don't get in, and or grab Chris if he's still out there," Wesker said before inspecting his chrome-colored Samurai Edge. The three-team members nodded and made their way to the door on the left, Valentine and Kennedy stood on the opposite sides of the frame with their pistols raised, then Burton slowly opened the door making sure the first thing inside was his Magnum, then he fully opened the door and allowed the other two inside.

The three walked slowly through the room, it was a drastic change in scenery compared to the main hall. It was dimly lit. Cast in vast amounts of darkness, with large windows along the left wall looking out into the dense foliage, there was a balcony overlooking the center of the room on the second floor, there stood a large table in the middle, a grandfather clock along the right side of the room annoyingly ticking away. At the opposite end of the room was a fireplace that still burned.

"Looks like a dining room..." Barry noted before lowering his weapon and walking down towards the fireplace. The bearded man paused for a second, "Jill! John, you'll want to take a look at this!" he called out having now crouched down.

The two walked over to where Burton was crouching "Is that... What I think it is?" Kennedy asked hesitantly looking down at the crimson puddle that stained the black and white tile floor.

Barry took two fingers and dipped it into the puddle and then lifted them to his nose, a heavy smell of iron assaulting his nostrils "I'm afraid it is John. Blood" before wiping the blood onto his pants.

"Oh, shit..." Johnathan muttered under his breath.

"You two go check out the surrounding area, I'll be checking this. Be on your guard, something tells me this place ain't exactly safe..." The two and walked away from the bearded man, entering a door nearby.

The hall was dark, with only moonlight from one end of the hallway, from what they could see, there was red carpeting similar to the main hall. Whilst the rest of the mansion had been uncomfortably silent that silence would have much more preferable compared to what the two Alpha Team members were now being audibly subjected to. Loud wet crunching and the tearing of flesh. Something was eating something in the hall with them,

"I'm gonna check out the end of the hall..." Johnathan whispered under his breath raising his weapon and slowly walking down the hall.

As Kennedy rounded the corner he could make out two figures in the moonlight, the first was crouched over the second, had no hair on his head, wore a dirty green coat. And whose skin was almost white. The second person was mostly obscured by the first. But was lying completely down and seemed to have been wearing a uniform similar to the other S.T.A.R.S members.

Then the first figure bit down on something from the second causing a nauseating wet smack as a pool of crimson red blood spilled out onto the carpeting, the man in the green coat then slowly turned his head around to face the young man, his eyes were glazed over and his lips were missing, revealing the blood-soaked teeth underneath.

The man got up and Johnathan could finally see who the second man was. Bravo Team's Pointman Kenneth Sullivan, he had been nearly decapitated as his throat and neck had been so thoroughly ripped apart. Kennedy's eyes went wide at the sight, then the man in the green coat lunged at him. Kennedy grabbed him by the shoulders trying to push him away but the man's cold grip was inhumanly strong, so the young man changed his plan to trying to keep his jaws away from his neck.

Valentine saw the two struggling and ran over "Get the hell off of him!" she yelled out while using all of her strength to push the crazed man off of her partner, the man fell back, hitting the wall next to the window, but slowly rose back up onto his feet, the two backed away slowly before quickly turning around and bursting through the door they had come from.

Barry was still looking over the blood splatter on the floor when he heard the door slam open, it startled the bearded man causing him to pull out his Silver Serpent and spin around, only to find Valentine and Kennedy practically scrambling over each other to get through the door, followed by someone else "Watch out!" Kennedy warned "That guy's a goddamned maniac!" referring to the stranger who was walking towards them with his arms awkwardly outstretched before him.

Burton leveled the gun at the man "Stop or I'll shoot!" he commanded only to be met with a low moan arising from the strange shambling man. Barry did not hesitate as he pulled the trigger on his Magnum, sending a round through the man's chest, but it did nothing. The man still advanced "What the hell?" Burton asked in confusion before aiming the gun again, sending another bullet into his chest, once again it did nothing but cause the man to slightly flinch. Finally, Burton aimed for his head, sending off a third and final shot into the man's cranium. It entered and exploded the back of the man's head, causing him to fall limply to the floor.

"The hell was that thing," Burton asked looking at the dead man

"That 'thing' killed Kenneth, almost tore his fucking head off!" Kennedy exclaimed, staring at the pool of blood that began pouring out of the man's wound.

"It almost got John too" Valentine noted.

There was a small pause among all of them as they looked at the remains "We should report this to Captain Wesker," Barry said looking back towards the door to the main hall, they all agreed and began heading back.


	4. Splitting up

**A couple of minutes earlier**

He ran into the door shutting it behind him, ensuring the things outside didn't jump inside. He took a second to catch his breath before looking around him "Wesker? Jill?" he asked scanning the luxurious main hall "Where the hell did everyone go?" he said with a confused sigh, not knowing where the rest of his team had gone, Chris walked up the staircase, looking to the left side of the room, heading for the first door he saw.

* * *

**Present**

Burton, Kennedy, and Valentine walked through the doors to the dining room back into the Main Hall, ready to inform their superior about the encounter they had just had. But found the hall empty "Wesker!" Burton called out hoping to hear the Captain's reply, yet the silence was his reply.

"Now the Captain's MIA?" Johnathan asked bewildered at the developing situation.

"Search around, maybe he's still here" Burton sighed. The two nodded and began searching around the main hall for Wesker, unsurprisingly they did not find him and the three regrouped together.

"He couldn't have gone very far." Barry said looking around "Let's split up, Jill. You check that door on the right, I'll head back through the dining room"

"I'll check the second floor" the young man added looking at the staircase,

Valentine seemed troubled, and her silence was telling them something wasn't sitting well with her "Something wrong Jill?" Barry asked.

"None of this makes sense Barry. First Chris goes missing, then we find some maniac eating one of our teammates, and now Wesker is gone" the woman explained.

"You're right. None of this DOES make any sense, but we're going to get to the bottom of it" the bearded man rested a hand on her shoulder "But this place is dangerous, so everyone. Keep your head on a swivel, anyone comes at you that you don't know. Shoot without hesitation..." He then instructed before turning around and walking back into the dining room.

Kennedy looked at Jill "Should anything happen, let's meet back up here. I'll see if I can't get anyone over the radio" He said patting his radio set strapped to his shoulder, Valentine nodded and then headed off into the door on the right, leaving Kennedy all alone. He pulled out his Samurai Edge and began walking up the staircase, after reaching the second landing he turned and looked towards the left side of the hall, then over to the right, heading over to the door on the right above the door to the dining room.

He entered back into the dining hall from the second floor, there was a small walkway stretching all across the dining room, being opened in the middle and looking down into the room below, there was a marble bust sitting along the walkway nearby a broken part of the railing. The young man looked down into the first-floor dining room looking for the man who had just entered there barely a couple of minutes ago "Barry? You in here?" He called out, being met with only silence "You have got to be kidding me..." he said under his breath.

Then he noticed a shadow rising from the floor, it was vaguely humanoid and let out a low moan, the shadow then began to shambling around the walkway, Johnathan pulled out his pistol and aimed it at the shadowy mass "Raccoon Police! Put your hands up now or I will shoot!" He said in his best authoritative voice before switching on his flashlight. As soon as the light was turned on the shadow was identified as another man similar to the one that killed Kenneth, only this time he had bits of brown hair that had begun to fall off, a brown coat that was torn and stained and half of his right cheek was torn away revealing the muscles and tendons underneath.

Kennedy was surprised at the state of this shambling corpse and then remembered Barry's advice "Anyone comes at you that you don't know. Shoot without hesitation..." Johnathan switched on his laser sight and pointed it at the man's head before firing off two shots. The bullet entered into the man's skull, causing him to fall over from his momentum.

The young man approached cautiously trying to get a better look at the corpse, at the state this man was in there should have been no way for him to have been alive "This is like some horror film" he commented to himself recalling an old movie he watched back in high school where the dead would come back to life

"What did they call those things in the movie again?" he asked trying to recall the name of the monsters "Zombies?"

Kennedy turned around lost in thought, not noticing the corpse slowly rise again. Feeling a cold hand grip his upper arm he turned around to find the zombie was still alive and that he had the same inhuman grip that the thing from downstairs had, only this time there was no one else to save him "Get off of me!" he yelled as he struggled to keep the monster away, then he had an idea.

Using all of his strength he turned around and pushed the zombie off of him and over the railing. Johnathan looked down to find the corpse had hit its head on the floor, cracking its skull open and breaking its neck. Having narrowly survived death Kennedy turned around and walked back through the doors to the main hall, deciding not to investigate that part of the mansion any further.

* * *

Chris had checked out the hallway he entered into from the door in the main hall noting it was shaped like a backward C and that most of the doors were locked, he entered into the main hall and looked to his left noticing another door, he turned and approached it, attempting to turn the knob only to find it wasn't locked, he walked through the doorway and found himself outside on a patio, he walked around noting that it stretched across the entire front of the mansion, he also saw a body sitting on a bench nearby, he approached slowly kneeling to try and identify.

Chris slowly realized that this corpse was, in fact, one of the missing Bravo team members, specifically Bravo's Omni-Man and sharpshooter Forest Spyer. His skin was pale, he was missing one of his eyes, and it looked like he was stabbed by something as he had multiple cuts all over his body, he also was holding his Arwen 37 Grenade Launcher in his hands, Redfield slowly began to pry the weapon from his deceased teammate's tight grip "Sorry buddy..." he said under his breath.

Suddenly he felt a cold clammy hand grab his wrist. Chris looked up and found Forest starring right back at him, with one dull milky eye that seemed devoid of life.

Spyer's corpse had suddenly burst to life and had knocked Redfield down to the floor, the man struggled to keep the reanimated man at bay as he snapped his jaws together like a wild animal, Chris tried talking sense to Forrest, thinking maybe the madman could still be reasoned with. Realizing that there was no use in talking Redfield pulled out his combat knife and thrust it into Spyer's neck, Forrest halted for a minute from the knife but continued again, Chris was confused as the wound in Spyer's neck would have killed almost anyone, Redfield then stabbed the knife repeatedly into Forest's head. Only then afterward did Spyer's body return to being lifeless.

Taking a second to catch his breath Chris shoved the limp body of his former comrade off of him, wiping his knife off and placing it back into his sheath before looking at Forest's lifeless form "What the hell?!" he asked himself "I thought he was dead..."

Shaking his head he looked over and picked up the discarded Grenade Launcher "Guess you really don't need this now..." he said looking back at the man that a couple of days ago was he and Kennedy's sharpshooting rival. Checking to see if the weapon was still operational and most of all, loaded. He turned around and walked back through the door he entered through.

* * *

Jill walked through the doors of the main hall into a smaller room, it was darkly lit, but she could make out dark wallpaper and picture frames on the walls and a small hallway being half barricaded with a small cabinet, there was a large marble statue in the center of the room illuminated with many lights. The room reminded the woman of the art room on the second floor in the east wing of the police station.

She walked over to the cabinet, placing her hand on it, lifting it, and realizing that she had left a handprint in the dust on the surface. She thought about it for a few seconds and slowly climbed over the obstacle being careful to not add any more weight to the cabinet than needed lest it completely collapsed beneath her. Successfully climbing over she found herself inside the hall, which was so dark she could barely see anything in front of herself, as she stumbled around until finding nothing, except for a small table with a fancy looking dagger atop it, she grabbed the weapon and did her best to inspect it before turning back around to go back the way she came, as she rounded the corner she saw something that caused her to slowly back up, but she tripped over herself and fell onto her rear, as she continued to back, now just scooting across the floor, another one of those monsters that she found in the dining hall came out around the corner.

She quickly stood back up again only to find the man reach out and grab her. Jill struggled with the thing as it did it's best to sink its jaws into her neck, unable to use her pistol, Jill pulled out the only thing she still had in her hands, the dagger. She quickly thrust the blade into the monster's neck, causing it to stagger backward and release her from its inhuman grasp, giving her enough time to run past it.

She made her way around the corner again she heard a low raspy moan from behind her, realizing that the knife did very little to stop the crazed man, then she looked forward and saw that she still had another obstacle in her way, the small cabinet. While she climbed up on top of the furnishing, she felt a tight grasp on her ankle which caused her to fall, slamming into the top of the cabinet. As she had feared before, the sudden weight of her falling body caused the structure of the cabinet to collapse, leaving her completely on the floor, slightly dazed she looked up only to find the monster climbing up from her ankle, panicked she quickly pulled out her Beretta and fired several shots into the man's head, causing the monster to become lifeless as it fell to the ground, leaking a steady stream of blood.

Taking a second to catch her breath Jill slowly began to stand up, and she dusted herself off, then she realized that in her fall her beret had fallen off, she bent down and picked it up, placing it back upon her head, before looking back at the broken cabinet, Jill shook her head and then walked out of the room through the door standing on the same side of the wall as the hallway.


	5. The one who survived

As John walked through the doors from the dining hall he was once again welcomed by the peaceful serenity of the main hall. But it would not be savored for long as he walked across the second floor and through another set of double doors directly that would take him through the east wing of the mansion. He found himself in a narrow corridor that was eerily lit as the rest of the mansion it seemed, as he walked through the hall he found a large metal double door with two lamps beside either door and also another zombie, it shambled around the hall aimlessly looking for a new victim.

Kennedy wasted no time in pulling out his sidearm and firing off three rounds into the back of the creature's skull, causing its knees to buckle as it collapsed to the floor. Now that the threat was dispatched with haste, the young man continued his search of the hall, beginning to check doors. Almost all the doors in the hall were locked, one having the symbol of a spade etched under the keyhole. Finally, Johnathan turned the knob of one door, the one closest to the entrance to the main hall. It opened and he slowly walked inside.

The room had a bright lamp producing most of the light inside the small room, there was a large central pillar in the middle of a square indentation in the otherwise narrow room. As he rounded the corner he saw two figures, one crouched down over the other. The first figure was a man, but most of his other features were obscured by the other person.

The second figure was a girl, from the looks of it. She has short brown hair that stopped just past the neck, she wore a light green T-shirt and a white bulletproof vest on top, on the back of the vest was a large red cross indicating she was a medical officer of some kind, She sported some medical pouches on her belt, wore green cargo pants similar to the pants the rest of the team wore but with the ends slightly rolled up and a pair of green and white converse sneakers. She looked behind her towards the Alpha team member, letting out a small gasp. Her eyes were full of unease.  
"Easy there," Johnathan said calmly as he raised his hands "Johnathan Kennedy, S.T.A.R.S Alpha Team" he hoped his title would help relax the girl.

The girl sighed in relief "Oh, thank God. I didn't think anyone else was alive" she said in a high and almost young sounding voice, she stood up and put her right hand out "Rebecca Chambers, S.T.A.R.S Bravo Team" she smiled referring to herself in the same way he had.

As John extended his left hand to engage in Chambers' handshake he heard the door open behind him, Kennedy quickly spun around pulling out his pistol, expecting to have to shoot another zombie. Only to find Chris Redfield standing in the doorway, hands raised. The young man quickly put his weapon down and ran up to his teammate "Redfield! You made it in" He said relieved of the other man's condition.

"Yeah, just barely. If I were a minute late I'd have been dog food for sure" Chris said shaking his head before noticing the girl hiding impishly behind the young man "Who's that?" he asked.

"She's from Bravo Team" Johnathan explained, Chris nodded. Finally, they turned their attention to the man on the floor. He was likely no younger than Chris, with blonde hair that was shaved all from the head except for the top, he wore an orange T-shirt emblazoned with an R.P.D Patch on the right sleeve, his left arm, shoulder, and breast were bleeding profusely with what appeared to be large puncture wounds. Both of the men instantly recognized the man as Richard Aiken, Bravo Team's Communications Expert.

"Jesus Christ! What the hell happened to you?!" Chris said, gasping at Aiken's horrific state.

"Chris... J-John... Get your team out of here…" Richard said weakly "this... place is full of... demons!"

"He was bitten by a giant snake" Rebecca reported, the two men looked at the young girl with a look of confusion

"Did you just say a... Giant, Snake?" John asked for clarification, to which the Medic nodded, nonverbally answering his question.

Chris put his hand on Aikens' forehead, but quickly pulled it away due to the heat resonating from it "He's got a hell of a fever" he commented

"I think the snake was venomous," Chambers said in response

"He's been poisoned?!" Chris said, growing more concerned for the man lying on the floor "Richard hang on!"

"There's some serum, I think. I saw it in a cabinet in a room on the other side of the mansion, on the first floor" The young girl then said, trying to think of a solution to the issue.

"Chris, you go get that Serum, I'll stay behind and make sure Richard doesn't take a turn for the worse" Johnathan instructed, choosing to stay behind. Redfield nodded and walked back out of the door, with a new purpose.

* * *

Jill walked down the brightly lit hallway she too in the regal sight. The walls had cream-colored ornate wallpaper stapled to the upper half while the lower half was covered in dark wood paneling. The floors were covered in the same black and white marble tiling as the floor of the dining hall, but most notably large windows littered the right side of the narrow hall. Giving the B&E Specialist a view of the outside. Which wasn't much, aside from the fact that it was extremely dark outside given the late hour, but the Mansion's location also made the view nothing more than the dense forest of the Arklay Forest.

As she passed by a couple of the windows she heard a loud thud against one of them, she spun around 180 degrees pulling out her Beretta, awaiting something else to happen, after a minute of waiting she turned back around only to hear the sound of glass shattering, turning back she found one of the vicious dogs from outside had broken in. She took aim and fired two shots into the Canine, It flinched slightly before continuing the pursuit of its prey, quickly Valentine spun on her heels and booked it for the door at the end of the hall hearing more and more windows break along with the sounds of rapid feet against the floor.

* * *

Chris raced across the main hall and through the doors, taking him into the second floor of a dining room, down below there was a corpse with a broken skull that had spilled browning blood all over the floor, Redfield ignored it and continued going

" _Other side of the Mansion, First Floor,_ " Redfield said to himself as he ran along the wooden walkway he turned a knob on one of the doors on the other side of the room. Opening it he found a room that twisted around with a staircase in its center, the cream-colored walls obscured by the darkness only weakly pierced by candles. He also noted the two shambling shadows approaching him.

Chris raised Forest's Grenade Launcher to waist level before pulling the trigger, sending a round into the torso of one of the walking corpses. As soon as the projectile hit its rotting flesh, it exploded in a large ball of fire, leaving nothing of the zombie's upper half, its legs slowly collapsing to the ground. The force of the blast had also knocked down the second zombie, leaving it lying on the floor motionless. Chris took the opportunity to quickly continue his way around, walking down the staircase.

* * *

Johnathan took the opportunity of waiting for Redfield to come back to take a second to rest, slowly sliding down the wall until he was fully seated on the floor next to Richard, removing his headset and letting it rest on his shoulders. He looked over to the young girl next to him, she looked down at the floor saying nothing.

"Helluva night huh?" He said, hoping to spark some kind of conversation.

"You have no idea..." Rebecca said looking up solemnly.

"So... What the hell happened?" Kennedy asked.

"Our Helicopter made a forced landing, it was a complete engine failure. We all excited and scattered into the woods" Chambers began "This Morning I found this Mansion, hoping it was safe. I was wrong" The medic shook her head "Then Richard found me, and we were exploring this place a little when..." She paused "That giant snake came. It was going to get me but then Richard pushed me out of the way. He... Protected me"

"Yeah, that sounds like Richard alright. Always the knight in shining armor." John chuckled.

Rebecca nodded smiling weakly.

"Forgive me for asking but is this, you know... Your first day?" Johnathan Asked arching an eyebrow.

"Technically Yesterday was. But yeah, I only just got into town two days ago." She replied.

"I figured," Kennedy said nodding "How'd you get in, S.T.A.R.S is pretty prestigious..."

"I was offered a position after I finished my year at University, it's just for the summer though" The girl answered

"You look awful young to be college," John said under his breath, but unfortunately was still loud enough for her to hear

"Hey, I'm not a kid! I graduated from High School early, so I could get my associate's degree in medicine!"

"Woah! Take it easy, I didn't mean it like that" The young man said defensively "I was considered one of the youngest members when I joined, and I'm in my twenties!"

"And how did you get in exactly?" She asked sarcastically.

"I got in the old-fashioned way, I went into the Academy right after School, Then I came here to Raccoon City and joined the Police force, I sent in my Application for S.T.A.R.S same as anyone else, and they excepted me. They needed a sharpshooter, I just so happened to be one" John explained.

"You're a sharpshooter?" Rebecca asked with a look a doubt.

"Top of my Class in the New York State Police Academy!" John said with a smirk, pointing to himself.

Kennedy stood up placing his headset back on his head "Tell you what Rookie" he said checking his handgun "Stick with me, I'll keep you safe"

"Really?" Chambers asked in a hopeful tone to which the young man nodded in response.

"It's not like Richard Here's gonna be in any shape to do anything. Once we regroup with the others, Find Captain Wesker and Marini, We'll find a way outta this hell-hole" He said pointing to Aiken lying on the floor "You with me?"

"Yes, Sir!" Rebecca said smiling offering a salute.

* * *

Jill slammed the door behind her just as one of the dogs was about to strike, hitting the door instead. She backed away cautiously pistol drawn just in case the door wouldn't hold. After a couple of seconds, then the slamming on the door ceased and Valentine finally allowed herself to relax "This place is a goddamn death trap!" She thought to herself as she made her way through the winding hallway. Walking to the first door she saw.

Walking through the doorway she found herself in a brightly lit room covered in lovely marble walls and floors. But it was also empty, so She chose to walk through another door and into a sitting room of some kind. It was covered with several paintings and mounted heads, but the centerpiece of the room was a Remington 870 Pump Action Shotgun, Valentine holstered her pistol and approached the weapon. It was secured against the wall by two hooks. So the woman simply lifted the heavy firearm off of its holdings.

She inspected the weapon to see if it was a working model, pulling the pump backward, which then opened the receiver. Even more conveniently there was also a box of shells on the mantle, Valentine picked them up and inserted some into the shotgun, placing the rest into a pouch on her belt. Satisfied with the find she turned around and walked out of the room.

* * *

Chris entered the room, noting how small It was, barely any bigger than a large closet. The plaster on the walls was cracked and falling off in places and it gave the room an overall derelict appearance, as opposed to the abandoned opulence of the rest of the mansion.

On the opposite end of the room was a single bed and a small desk with a chair, but the most noteworthy feature of the room was the abundance of medical supplies sitting atop of the shelves in the space. He scanned the shelves several times, hoping to find something for his dying comrade. Finally, finding a small bottle with the word SERUM written on the front. He picked it up and inspected the bottle, noting it had very little liquid left. Nevertheless, Chris quickly placed it into his pouch and spun around, quickly heading back the way he came

* * *

As she closed the door behind her she didn't hear it lock behind her, she approached the door into the hall and turned on the knob, only to find it wouldn't move

"What the hell?" She said to herself, attempting to turn the knob again, with a frustrated sigh she turned around and attempted to enter the sitting-room again. Only to find out that the into the other room had also locked, then she felt something fall onto her shoulder. She turned her head to find a small pile of dust on her shoulder pad, then she slowly looked up to find that the ceiling of the room seemed closer than it had before.

The realization came quickly to the woman that the ceiling was collapsing on top of her, along with the sense of urgent panic. She quickly spun on her heels and headed for the door to the hall, banging on it frantically.

"Barry! Chris! John! Someone! Anyone!" She yelled out hoping for something, only to be met with an unnerving silence

"Someone! Please!" she tried again. Looking up again she found that the ceiling was now halfway down the walls, soon it would crush her. A fate she did not want to experience

"HELP!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Jill? Is that you?" a familiar voice said.

"Barry?! The doors locked at the ceiling is coming down!" She said, relieved that help finally arrived.

"Hang on!" Barry said, soon very loud thuds against the door rattled the wood, but it still stood closed, The ceiling was now so low Jill had to begin crouching down.

"Barry HURRY!" She said terrified.

"Stand back! I'm gonna try to shoot the lock off!" Barry exclaimed. There was a loud bang, and finally, the door swung open, revealing the bearded man "Quick Grab my hand!" he said extending out his left arm out. Jill quickly latched on and Burton quickly pulled her out with all of his might. After doing so the Ceiling finally collapsed to the floor.

Jill took a second to breathe and process her near-death experience

"That was too close, If I were a second late you'd fit nicely into a sandwich" Barry joked, attempting to lighten the mood. Valentine simply looked up at the bearded man and hugged him tightly which took him by surprise "I'm... Glad you're alright Jill" The woman was so relieved to have lived that she almost didn't want to let go of him, but a thought had intruded into her levity. And she quickly let go of Burton.

"Hang on... I thought you said you were gonna check out the dining room." she asked arching an eyebrow "Why the hell are you here?"

"I... uh..." Barry stumbled, scratching the back of his neck trying to think of something to say "I found a way around... through the... the Second floor" Burton shook his head "Whatever, that's not important. What is, is that we're still alive." He turned around "We should probably get back to searching this place." Barry started to walk off.

"Wait," Jill said, causing the bearded man to stop "Are you going to be alright?"

Barry merely chuckled "Don't worry about me Jill, I still have my baby with me..." he then patted his Silver Serpent Magnum, then he walked off. Jill nodded and then turned around walking off in her own direction.

* * *

Chris entered back into the small room that he had left Richard, John, and the girl into. Finding them still hunched over Aiken's wounded body "Did you get it?" John asked.

Redfield pulled out the small bottle in response "Not much left in it..." he said before handing it to the young girl

"Hang on Richard, I'm going to give you a shot," Rebecca said pulling out a small syringe from her medical bag, inserting the thin needle into the bottle, pulling the plunger up, allowing the liquid inside to be sucked up into the main body. The girl flicked the syringe a couple of times to remove any air bubbles before slowly inserting the needle into Aiken's right arm, pushing down on the plunger allowing the serum to be released into his system.

After waiting for a minute Kennedy placed his hand onto Richard's forehead "The fevers broke at the least... I think he'll be okay" he said giving his diagnosis, Redfield and Chambers sighed in relief "Still, we should move him someplace safer than here." The young man added.

"I think I saw a bed in the room I found the serum in" Redfield reported

"Good, let's get going then" John nodded standing up "I'll make sure nothing gets in our way" Redfield then bent down hooking his arms under Aiken's shoulders, Chambers joined, grabbing his legs, John then grabbed Richards discarded Assault Shotgun, a similar model to what Joseph had carried.

"Let's go..." John said, pumping a shell into the chamber. And all three walked out of the room.


	6. Moonlight Sonata

"Richard's doing a lot better now," Chambers said inspecting her injured comrade

"Figured he would, he's a fighter" John sighed in relief. It was a strenuous process moving Aiken down to this small room, but it was safe and that was all that was important, he still held tightly onto the Assault Shotgun as it was a better weapon to carry around and use than his pistol.

"Richard needs you," Chris said placing a shoulder on the young medic's shoulder

"I'm gonna stay behind with them, make sure nothing happens," John said leaning against a wall

"When Richard gets better, we'll come to find you" Rebecca stated with a slight smile

"Someone sure knows how to get a deal around here," Kennedy said inspecting some medical bottles on the shelves "Most of the supplies are from Umbrella..."

"Umbrella?" Chris asked puzzled.

"Really? Chris, You've lived here longer than I have!" John said surprised at Redfield's confusion "They make most of the donations to the Police Department, hell, they're the biggest taxpayer in all of Raccoon City! Most of the stuff they make is made there" he explained, thinking back to around a year ago when he first entered the city, looking at the large sign on the road

" ** _Welcome to Raccoon City. Home of Umbrella_** "

"It doesn't matter" Chris shook his head "Rebecca, you good with a gun"

Chambers nodded, patting the Beretta strapped to her thigh

"Don't matter Red, She's got one of the best shots in the R.P.D with her." The young man jokingly boasted.

"Even better" Chris smiled "I'm gonna continue my investigation" then he turned around and began to walk out of the door

"Chris" Rebecca called out, causing Redfield to turn his head "Be careful... Okay?" The point man simply smiled and nodded in response before walking out of the door.

* * *

Jill had methodically snaked her way up onto the second floor entering a door not far from the landing on the staircase in the east side of the mansion, finding herself inside a small claustrophobic room with a single stuffed deer head overlooking anyone entering, she could visibly see the cobwebs accumulated between the antlers. She looked to her left and saw another door, opting to investigate the room behind it instead of staring at the mounted trophy any longer.

Inside she found another equally small room with a single desk in the right corner of the room, a large bookshelf in the opposite corner with a fish tank in front of it. And Barry standing in the middle of the room, closely inspecting some kind of note, Valentine quietly sneaked up behind the large man before finally speaking. The sound of her voice caused Burton to visibly jump before turning around.

"Jill! Don't scare me like that..." he said in between breaths.

"I didn't mean to get you that excited" Valentine said stifling a small laugh, amused at his reaction

"Well, anyways. You should take a look at this..." The bearded man shook his head before handing the note to her.

Jill closely inspected the note.

**_June 3, 1998_ **

**_My dearest Alma,_ **

**_Let me first apologize for not being able to call you. A man wearing sunglasses didn't permit any phone calls. Sorry, Alma._ **

**_I sit here trying to think of where to begin, of how to explain in a few simple words all that's happened in my life since we last spoke, and already I fail. I hope this letter finds you well, and that you'll forgive the tangents of my pen; this isn't easy for me._ **

**_Even as I write, I can feel the simplest of concepts slipping away, lost to feelings of despair and confusion - but I have to tell you what's in my heart before I can rest. Alma, please believe that what I'm telling you is the truth. The entire story would take hours for me to tell you, and time is short, so accept these things as fact: last month there was an accident in the lab and the virus we were studying leaked._ **

**_All my colleagues who were infected are dead or dying, and the nature of the disease is such that those still living have lost their senses. This virus robs its victims of their humanity, forcing them in their sickness to seek out and destroy life. Even as I write these words, I can hear them, pressing against my door like mindless, hungry animals._ **

**_Alma, I have tried to survive only to see you again. But my efforts only delayed the inevitable; I am infected, and there is no cure for what will follow - except to end my life before I lose the only thing that separates me from them._ **

**_My love for you._ **

**_In an hour I'll have entered my eternal sleep where there is peace. Please understand. Please know that I'm sorry._ **

**_\- Martin Crackhorn_ **

"What do you make of it?" Barry asked arching an eyebrow.

"Well it's a suicide note for one, second it proves we're right about this place being quite unnatural," Jill said, offering her interpretation of the document

"That's a hell of an understatement" The bearded man replied while shaking his head

"Where's the part that's torn off?" Valentine asked, pointing to the torn half of the page.

"My best guess is that it was the most important part. And no one wanted us to find it" Barry said, offering a plausible theory "Well... At any rate, we should continue our investigation..." he quickly added before walking out of the door.

"Barry wait! I think we should-" Jill began to say but the bearded man ignored what she was saying, not bothering to stop at all " _What is up with him tonight?_ " The woman thought to herself before following after him.

* * *

"I'm gonna check out the area," John said standing up "If I find anything noteworthy I'll call you over the radio, alright?"

Rebecca nodded silently in response, opting to stay behind and look after her injured comrade.

Kennedy walked through the door, closing it behind him and taking in his surroundings. The walls looked similar to the ones inside the medical storage room, only better maintained, there some support pillars holding up the ceiling in the center of the hall, making it a little difficult to navigate easily. Nevertheless, the Sharpshooter made his way to the door on the other end of the hall. Slowly turning the knob.

He found himself inside a dark hallway. With barely any light inside aside from the moonlight glowing through the dirty windows, he could see the derelict state of the walls. And the air was musty. Moving quickly he tried the one door he saw down the hall to his left. Opening it slowly he turned on the flashlight on his weapon and aimed it through the door before he walked through. Only to find him inside the small hallway from the dining room. The one where he had found Kenneth's corpse. And looking to his left he was where the former Bravo team member's body lied. Kennedy decided to pay one last visit to his fallen comrade. He looked at the man splayed across the floor, then an awful idea entered into his mind.

" _He might have something useful_ " Johnathan wanted to smack himself for even considering it, but he was running short on clips for his weapon and Sullivan may have had some ammunition on him.

He knelt closer to Kenneth. Only now taking in the smell of death that pierced the room which made the young man want to vomit, but he stifled the reaction long enough to rummage through the man's pouches and pockets. Finding only a single clip for his Beretta on him, but then Johnathan looked at the camera mounted to his shoulder. It was the same equipment Frost carried with him. Kennedy unzipped the pouch where the recording device was kept and ejected the VHS tape from it. Finally, he stood up and walked away from the body, not wanting to look into Sullivan's glazed eyes any longer. He walked down the hall entering the door on the very end.

The young man found himself in a lavish-looking bar of some kind, the floor was tiled in marble, with dark oak paneling lining the walls. There was a dark oak counter at the other end of the room and a shelf full of expensive-looking wines. But the room's most notable feature was the large ornate Piano standing right in front of him. He approached it and inspected it further, there was a thin paper book with music written on it, on the top of the page was the name of the song "Moonlight Sonata" written in a fancy looking style. Having nothing better to do John bent forward and attempted to play the song on the keys. But what came out instead of the melody was a butchered attempt. He heard the door open behind him and turned around, only to find Rebecca standing in the doorway.

"I thought you were staying behind with Richard?" The young man asked.

"I was, but then I heard this awful sound and went to investigate" Chambers responded

"That... May, or may not have been me playing music..." John said awkwardly stepping away from the piano.

"Sure" The young girl smirked "You aren't a good musician, that's for sure" Then she approached the piano looking at the music sheet

"It's Beethoven, I think..." John said scratching his head.

Rebecca sat down on the chair and made her attempt to play the song. While it wasn't perfect, it was far better than Kennedy's "Well that was certainly... Something..." The young man complimented.

"Well It could be better" Chambers noted "If I practice a little more"

The Sharpshooter shrugged and agreed to let her continue "Oh, what the hell. Richard won't be going anywhere"

* * *

Chris walked through the door from the room he had found Richard in, and into a small hallway, It was dirty and dingy with a small wall-mounted lamp providing minimal light and cobwebs everywhere, a small wooden staircase that led to an old wooden door, and off to the left a door that led who knows where. Redfield walked up the steps and through the door, wiping the webs that stuck to his hand on his pants.

Once inside Chris found himself in a large room, with bare wooden boards covering the walls, large wooden pillars and rafters holding up the ceiling of the structure, and the only light being the moon cast through a window high up on the wall. He walked around he heard something large coming through. Suddenly a massive Burmese Python came slithering out of a small hole in the wall. Chris had seen large snakes before, but this monster was so big that it looked like it could swallow him whole. The creature's jaw unhinged, resembling a yawn of some kind before its massive head lunged forwards towards Chris.

The man jumped out of the way before he could be eaten whole, leveling the Grenade Launcher at the beast firing of a round, the shell made contact with its scaly tube of a body and exploded. But did little in actually damaging the creature. The snake turned its head to face Redfield again but then quickly turned back around and slithered its way out of an opened window.

With the threat gone Chris took a second to breathe "Guess Richard wasn't bullshitting us..." he said out loud to himself before searching the area. Only finding a box of shells he left the room unsatisfied, but also deeply concerned that the snake was both real and roaming around the Mansion, meaning that it could harm anyone inside it.

* * *

"I think I got it!" Rebecca looked at her partner excitedly.

"Well then... Let's hear it!" Johnathan exclaimed gesturing to the piano.

Chambers began playing the melody. Focusing hard on hitting the correct keys at the right time. Producing a beautiful melody that came out perfectly. After finishing the young medic looked at the young man, who smiled and clapped. They had been standing in that room for several minutes. Attempting the song, and making small talk and had gotten to know each other rather well.

He learned that Rebecca was originally from Chicago, graduated early at age sixteen, and went to the University of Chicago for medicine.

Rebecca learned that Johnathan was born in the Bronx, graduated top of his class in high school, and at the Police Academy, was considered a model officer before joining S.T.A.R.S and had a brother named Leon who was hoping to join the R.P.D with him sometime in the fall.

Their short comradery was cut however by the sound of something moving inside the room. They both looked to the back wall of the bar where a small opening was revealing itself next to the shelf of wines.

"A fake wall? What is this a cartoon?!" John asked bewildered at the secret mechanism.

"We should check it out," Rebecca said heading off towards it

"Seriously. Who builds this shit?" the young man muttered under his breath following after her.

The opening was small and dingy. With stained concrete walls and a dirty stained floor, the other wall was a dirty window that looked into a greenhouse of some kind as many plants were growing in the room. At the end of the passage was a small bronze statue with a golden shield emblem embedded in the base.

Kennedy bent down at looked at the emblem before attempting to see if he could try and remove it from its holdings

"What are you doing?" Rebecca asked arching an eyebrow.

"Figured this would sell well when we get outta here. I'll finally be a rich man!" John said looking with a wild look in his eye.

"Wait are you serious?" Chambers asked

"Nah, I'm joking..." The young man shook his head whilst having a quick chuckle "I thought I saw something similar to this thing in the dining hall and I had an idea enter my head" he explained to his partner what his idea was and attempted to sweeten the deal "Who knows. Might be our ticket out of here."

"Alright, but I'm gonna wait by the door until you're finished," Rebecca said pointing behind herself

"Fine by me" Kennedy shrugged before returning his main focus onto the emblem.

* * *

Jill made her way back to the first floor. Looking for Barry but to no avail. The bearded man was nowhere to be found. She walked up to the first few steps of the main staircase and looked at the poorly hidden door in front of her, she pulled on the knob and surprisingly found herself not in another room of the mansion, but outside. She could feel the cool late-night July air, and she stepped out, it was a somewhat pleasant change from the otherwise stuffy and unusual smell of the mansion. The B&E Specialist took in her surroundings, There were many of what appeared to be headstones that looked weathered by the ages. Vegetation grew wildly, the grass was so long it looked like it would come up to her knees, and vines full of leaves crept their way up the surrounding walls of the mansion's exterior. A rusted iron fence that lined a small path had begun to fall over from neglect. She walked down the path and found herself in front of a headstone. But there was no name or inscription of who was buried, only a carving of a cherub pulling back the string of a bow with an arrow ready to fire. The arrowhead is made out of some kind of gen as it glistened in the moonlight. Even more curiously there was a staircase, leading into the earth. Jill looked down and saw that some kind of flame in the stone wall made the faint orange light dance.

Hesitantly she began walking down step by step until she had reached the bottom. A stone tomb cast in hellish light by the large furnace next to the stairs, the obnoxious sound of gears turning made her wish for the ticking clock in the dining room. On her left stood a wall with faces. Each missing some features. One missed eyes, one missed its nose, one was missing its lips, and the last one was missing all. There was also a podium with a small book on it, she walked over and picked up the book, opening it up and reading the first page.

**_The four masks,_ **

**_a mask that speaks no evil..._ **

**_a mask that smells no evil..._ **

**_a mask that sees no evil..._ **

**_a mask that cannot speak, smell or see evil..._ **

**_When all four fall into place, evil will awaken._ **

She slowly turned her head back to the wall of masks, and then suddenly a loud crash resonated within the room. Jill ran over to investigate and found a large metal box. As she approached she heard something mechanical behind her, she spun around only to find the entrance to the stairs was now blocked by a gate. Then the sound of metal scraping against itself, and a low moan. She turned back to the box only to find its lid open and a creature stood out of it.

Its skin was red, blood-red. It had no lips, no mouth, and its milky eyes almost glowed in the dark. It wore clothes, but they were tattered and stained, it had large metal cuffs on its wrists, and had long claws at the ends of its fingers.

Valentine backed away slowly as the thing slowly stepped out of its box, she must have made some kind of noise as the thing suddenly fixated its sight on her and sprinted. This was no ordinary zombie. The sudden burst of speed caught the woman off guard as she tried to put a shell into it, but missed completely. It grabbed her with inhuman strength, Jill cringed as she could smell death and decay on its breath. She fumbled around her belt for something to use against the creature, settling for a small taser she always carried with her on missions, usually, it was set to a low voltage, but she turned it up all the way and then jammed the device next to the thing's neck and allowed the current to zap it. The monster backed away as it seemed that the taser had done something to its nervous system. Giving Valentine enough time to run off in the other direction and aim the shotgun at its head. The creature recovered and then began running again raising one of its clawed hands for a strike. But before it could Jill fired off a shot in its head, destroying its skull completely. Leaving nothing but a bloody stump at the base of the neck. Jill took a second to compose herself before she noticed the gate had lifted, freeing her from the tomb. But before she left she walked back over to the box and found something inside, was a stone and metal object in the shape of an octagon, with some kind of symbol in the middle. She picked it up and placed it in a pouch on her belt. Finally, she climbed back up the staircase and walked back into the main hall. Not bothering to look back behind her.

* * *

"Hey! I got it" Johnathan called out before standing up and making his way out.

Just as he reached the entrance to the passage. The false wall closed, sealing him inside. Thankfully Rebecca has also noticed as she was quickly in front of where the entrance "Hey! I can't get it open again!" she called out after struggling to try and pull the wall back open.

"Um... Okay," John said trying not to panic. He didn't like the idea of being inside this claustrophobic musty space any longer "I... I have an idea!" He said thinking of a potential solution.

"You know where the Dining Room is right? On the other side of the hall?" He asked, and got verbal confirmation.

"I think there's a similar emblem on the wall, above the fireplace. You'll see it!" he explained, "Pull that off the wall and come back okay?"

"Got it, I'll be right back. Hang tight!" Rebecca said nodding.

"Not like I'll have much else to do!" Kennedy responded.

And so he waited for her to come back. It wasn't long when her voice then appeared behind the wall again.

"I think I got it!" she exclaimed

"Okay. Let's see if this works" The young man said, turning back around and placing his emblem into the pedestal again. Then the wall slid back open, revealing Chambers standing in front of the entrance, holding a similar-looking shield emblem in her arms.

"Hand it to me" Kennedy instructed, the young girl complied and handed him the emblem. He then pulled the golden one out again and could already hear the wall closing again. Then he placed the other emblem into the pedestal. The sound stopped and John looked behind him, The wall was now slowly opening again.

"Well! I'll be damned, it worked. This place really is like a cartoon!" Kennedy said laughing to himself, released that his plan had worked, and he was now free.

"I'm just glad you're okay," Rebecca said smiling

"Hey. I wouldn't have made it out without ya, so... Good job..." John said in a complimentary tone while giving her the thumbs up, She smiled again returned the gesture.

"Right, now. Let's see what's so important about this thing" The young man said looking down at the emblem before starting towards the door.


	7. Leaving the Mansion

John slotted the emblem above the fireplace. and then heard a click behind him, he turned and saw that the Grandfather clock had opened. He and Rebecca walked over to it and examined it. A door had slid open revealing the gears and inner workings of the timekeeping device. The actual face of the clock was something he hadn't ever seen before. Along with the numbers, there were symbols. A knight's helmet where the twelve would go, a Shield were the three would go, an armored chest plate where the six is, and a sword where the nine should be.

"Hmmm," John said rubbing his chin

He looked over to the left of the clock. There on the wall stood a painting of two men. both stabbing each other with a blade. one lodged the tip of a saber into one's head while another struck a dagger into the other's stomach

"It looks like you can turn those gears" Rebecca pointed out after observation.

John used all of his strength to try and turn the largest gear. and the small hand turned the opposite direction of where he was pulling. Then he noticed something. The hands of the clock looked like blades. And he had an epiphany, turning the smaller hand towards the torso symbol and the large hand towards the helmet symbol. leaving the clock at what would be normally six o'clock. The clock then rang so loudly Chambers covered her ears, John joined her, holding his headphones closer to his head as to try and muffle the sound. Then the thing slid forwards. revealing a small hole in the wall. with something inside, once the clock stopped ringing and the two finally let go of their ears Kennedy reached inside and pulled out a key. It was small and bronze, with the numbers _" **003** " _imprinted onto it

"Wonder where that goes?" The young medic said pondering to herself

"We'll have to find out. Later" John shrugged "For now we should probably check on Richard"

"Sounds like a good idea." Chambers nodded

* * *

Jill pushed on the metal door. finding herself in an outside passage. the walls were taken over with vines and ivy crawling up it. she could also see the graveyard from her position. Walking ahead she found another door with an indention on the wall next to it. inside was a marking similar to the small object she grabbed inside the tomb with the saying _" **The defiler of the accursed coffin** "_. She pulled the object out and placed it into the indentation, upon doing so she heard the door click next to her, she then turned the knob and walked inside.

Through the door was a small storage space, a shed most likely. The floor was made of stained, wet concrete and was the walls. On the left side, electrical boxes and circuit breakers stood affixed to the wall, opposite to that was a shelf full of gardening supplies. There was a staircase in front of the shelf that led to an old wooden door. Lastly, directly across from the door, she came through was a set of double doors. made in the same style as the other door to the side. Jill then walked down the steps and through the smaller door.

She was outside again, only this time she was free from the mansion proper. looking up and behind she could see the massive building she had just finally escaped from. Looking forward again she looked down the sloping muddy path before her. She only got ten feet down before her radio started going off. She picked it up and listened

_" **Ji... Joh... Watch out...Mon-ster...Chains...Sta..way...outside of the mansion!** "_

The message was garbled and static making it almost inaudible, but Valentine could almost make out the message and who it was coming from. She pressed the talk button on the device and spoke into it

"Barry? is that you? what do mean? what's outside of the mansion?" She asked concern hoping for a reply but only found more static. She sighed in frustration before placing the Radio back onto her belt.

She continued walking before approaching an old gate, it was was rusty and almost falling off of their hinges, being poorly affixed to two brick supports. in front of the gate off to the sides stood two statues of Cerberus, the guard dog of the underworld, facing away from each other looking out into woods. She pushed one of the gates open, making it screech as the rusty iron scrapped against itself

* * *

Chris had made his way through the C shaped hallway and inside another corridor, it was well lit from the chandelier that hung in the space where a staircase sat leading down to the first floor.

There was also a zombie shambling towards him, Chris didn't bother pulling out his grenade launcher and instead left it strapped to his back, pulling out his Beretta from its holster and firing three shots. One missed the walking corpse entirely but the other two planted right into its chest causing it to fall to the ground, this gave Redfield enough time to run past it before it would get up again as he made his way down the staircase. He saw a door that was next to the stairs along with a body in front of it, he ignored it and went along through the door.

He found himself inside a small decrepit space. with barely anything inside, there were wooden crates on the floor, a small wooden shelf on the wall with nothing on it. a fuel canister on a hand cart next to the door and a small old table with an ancient-looking typewriter on top of it. there was also a note on the table, Chris picked it up and read it

_" **We have new information regarding those "beings". They may appear to be dead but in fact, they are able to come back to life. However, there are ways to prevent them from becoming active again. Currently, there are two known methods to cease their resurrection.**_

**_INCINERATION_ **

**_DESTRUCTION OF THE HEAD_ **

**_If further methods are discovered, they will be notified immediately._ **

**_Meanwhile to those of you who still have the will to live, oil has been placed on the first floor of the mansion. Take as much as you need._ **

_**You'll need something to light it with, which you'll need to find by yourself.** "_

He looked over the paper a few times to try and grasp its message. _"these things can come back?"_ he asked inside his thoughts then he looked over and saw a small flask on the table, he picked it up and opened it, hoping to take a quick drink to take the edge off of the night.

Instead, he was met with the obnoxious smell of gasoline. then he remembered something in the note _"it said it could stop them from coming back if they burn"_ His gaze then turned to the gas can on the floor, it was transparent and he could see there was very little fuel left.

Nevertheless, he lifted the can up and carefully poured some of the flammable liquid inside of the flask. With that done, he placed it into a large pouch on his belt. With the fuel taken care of he needed something to light it with, then he remembered his old flip lighter, it was a holdover from when he used to smoke and on assignments he always put it in the right breast pocket of his vest, he opened the flap on it and reached inside, and to his luck, it was still there.

He pulled it out and examined it, He had gotten it when he left the air force, it was gold plated and reflected softly in the dim light of the room, after joining S.T.A.R.S he had taken the opportunity to have it engraved with the Raccoon City Police Department Symbol, he placed it back into his pocket and walked out of the door.

He stepped past the body and down the small walkway towards the door. he was about to turn the knob when he had heard a stomach-churning roar, he looked back and had found that the body next to the door before had gotten up, only there was something _wrong_ with it. Its fingers ended in long sharp claw-like nails, and its skin was red, as red as fresh blood. Redfield and the creature stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity when suddenly it began _running_ not shambling slowly like many of the other zombies. This made him panic and frantically try to the open the door, but the knob was broken and about ready to fall off on its own, as the thing rapidly made its approach Chris finally opened the door and run through quickly enough to shut it before the creature could strike him with its claws.

He slowly backed away from the door Grenade launcher in hand ready to blast it as soon as the door broke. But remarkably it held, even as the thing slammed against it. With the immediate threat over Redfield sighed in relief and continued, not wanting to go back into that hall again.

* * *

**Earlier**

Richard listed in and out of consciousness. Each time he came back to more and more people would disappear. First, it was Chris, who likely went off to find the rest of his team, then Johnathan who probably did the same, and then Rebecca disappeared, that was concerning for Aiken, if she was alone in this place she would end up dead soon. He pulled himself out of the bed despite the fact his arm was useless, that snake had done a number on him and he wasn't sure if he would ever be able to use his arm ever again. despite his injuries he managed to walk and not only walk but walk across to the other side of the mansion, Whenever he found himself with a monster, he pushed through either running past or dispatching it with his pistol that he held in his good arm.

* * *

**Present**

John walked through the door first "Richard? you doing alright?" he asked only to find the bed empty "Oh shit," he said under his breath but it must have been loud enough for Rebecca to hear

"What's Wrong?" Chambers asked with a tone of growing concern

"Richard's gone" Kennedy reported pointing to the empty bed

"What?!" Rebecca said bewildered. She ran towards the bed searching around frantically "This isn't good!" she murmured largely to herself

"He couldn't have gotten far, c'mon let's go after him!" John started running out of the door with the young medic following not far behind.

* * *

Chris Turned away from the door, heading through the metal door and the concrete passage, he walked through the door on the other end. Walking into a shed of some kind, he looked directly ahead at the large doors and walked forwards, pushing them open. He found himself inside a courtyard of some kind with a large stone gazebo in the middle of it and steps that led to a fancy metal gate.

Walking through that he found himself in front of a large pool. with a small walkway in front of it, at the end of the walkway was a large box with a crankshaft. Chris walked over and curiously examined the crank, before grabbing onto it and using all of his strength to get it to move. As he was cranking he heard the sound of something open and water rushing through he looked up to notice the water was draining thanks to the large gate that had now suddenly opened. Chris also noticed the lowered water level had revealed a small walkway across to the other side, He climbed down the metal ladder and walked across, hoping the traction on his boots would keep him from slipping into the water below. Once he made it over He climbed up the other ladder and landed back on dry ground. Walking down an overgrown pathway towards what appeared to be an old elevator. He stepped onto the metal floor and pressed the button down. The machine roared to life and slowly descended the stone shaft, stopping suddenly on a lower level that opened on the opposite side of when he entered.

Chris walked out from the lift and looked over towards the massive waterfall that spilled out from the gate above. He ignored it and walked down the small open corridor choked with vegetation towards the single wooden door ahead

* * *

Jill passed through the small graveyard, stepping around the ruined headstones and through another gate. She made her way cautiously up the winding path along the hill when she stumbled upon something peculiar. Before her stood a small wooden cabin that seemed to have been made out of various materials. The woman arched an eyebrow and looked behind her, seeing the mansion vaguely through the dead trees, she pushed the door open and cautiously stepped through and took in her surroundings. It was a narrow entrance choked with cobwebs. She heard the sound of a fire crackling. She stepped into what appeared to be the main room, where an old musty bed stood abandoned, and where the fireplace was stationed. Still lit

She walked through and found a small corridor that looked like it was on the ground, as there was a small ledge and the floor was made of dried dirt. She stepped down and rounded the corner gazing upon a small wooden trapdoor that had something on it, Jill walked over and picked it up. She studied the item, it was a small photo of a family, A father, a mother, and a young girl smiling and sitting on a couch, she turned it over and noticed writing on the back, using what little light she had she squinted her eyes to read

**_"_ _Nov. 10, 1967_ **

**_-Progenitor virus administered_ **

**_Jessica_ **

**_Administered virus: Type-A_ **

**_Plasmolyzing of tissue during cell activation._ **

**_Virus fusion: Negative_ **

**_Action: Disposed_ **

**_Lisa_ **

**_Administered virus: Type-B_ **

**_Plasmolyzing of tissue during cell activation._ **

**_Virus fusion: Positive but delayed fusion._ **

**_Body modification: Observed constant results._ **

**_Status: Continue protective observation._ **

**_George_ **

**_Action: Terminated (Nov. 30, 1967)_ _"_ **

Then she heard a door slam somewhere in the cabin, along with the sound of dragging feet and chains, she put the photo away and readied her shotgun walked quickly back out into the main room ready to face whatever had come inside. As soon as she entered the walkway, from behind her she heard chains rattle, but before she could react, something heavy hit her on the top of her head.


	8. Aqua Ring

Chris walked through the door and found himself inside a small wooden hallway with doors scattered about. He rounded the corner and headed straight for the door at the end, noting the hole in the floor in the hall of his left. He walked through the double doors and found himself in what appeared to be a break room of some sort judging by the pool table down on a lower level of the room and by the pin-up of a woman in a bikini on the wall to his right as he walked more into the room he felt something wasn't right as the hairs on his neck stood up. He turned around and looked up at the ceiling.

Redfield nearly screamed when he looked at the massive spider that slowly crawled down blocking the door. He quickly unslung the grenade launcher and fired off a shot. casing the giant arachnid to explode. Its legs stiffening and clenching up, Chris lowered the weapon and took a minute for his adrenaline to come down, slumping down to the ground, he spent the next two minutes collecting himself before standing up and walking out the door, more shaken than when he had entered.

* * *

Johnathan and Rebecca searched room to room for their wounded comrade starting by walking up the stairs by the room he was in and then through the balcony above the Dining hall, they settled for the first door they saw. They found themselves inside a hallway brightly lit with candle sconces that burned incandescently, there were mirrors and two cherub statues that also helped decorate the worn cream painted wooden wall. Several zombies clogged the hallway, but Kennedy's shotgun made quick work of them. They stopped when they noticed two doors on opposite sides of the hall, they decided to take the door on the right first.

Walking through the cracked wooden door. The duo took in the narrow stone passage they were in. A small stairway led up to a longer part of the hall. In the corner stood a suit of armor with a pointed shield resting on its arm. They found a small pedestal in the middle of the room and walked around it. Noticing another suit of armor in the very back of the hall. The path then jutted out to the left and led to a single door.

The two walked through and then saw they were inside a large and _very_ ornate looking Library. It almost reminded John of the one inside of the police station, one of the only rooms in the building that had been preserved from its old art museum days. They looked out the dirtied windows "Hey can you see what I'm seeing?' John asked inquisitively

"No, what?" Rebecca responded shaking her head

"Looks like another building. Off over there" The young man clarified pointing to the distant lights

"Just how big is this place?" Chambers wondered

"No clue, but maybe Richard wondered over there somehow. It's worth a look at the least..." John said pulling away from the window with his partner not far behind. The sharpshooter and Medic slid down the metal ladder and onto the main floor of the library. Tacked onto the wall was a large old paper map of the mansion layout. It showed the main building, a courtyard of some kind. An isolated circle not far. A graveyard, and the other house they had seen through the window. They looked over the map for a minute planning out a route. Rebecca looked behind her and was met with a sight that made her scream at the top of her lungs.

The shriek caused John to turn around quickly, his eyes widened upon turning "WHAT THE FUCK!" He yelled out before aiming his shotgun. The two both stared in horror at the massive snake that coiled its way around the room as its eyes focused on its prey. Kennedy fired off two shots, both shots did little against the monster's scaley armor. The creature unhinged its Jaws and readied for a strike. Setting its sight on the young Medic, John realized this and pushed the girl out of the way just as the thing struck. moving at breakneck speed. Kennedy looked up, hoping for any kind of quick solution to their problem. Noticing the chandelier that dangled above the room. He pulled out his Beretta and fired several shots at the chain that held the light source up. After a few lucky hits, the chain gave way and the chandelier came crashing down onto the snake's head. Dazed and confused the creature let out an ear-splitting hiss as it slammed its head against the central bookshelf. The sharpshooter turned on his laser sight and aimed inside the creature's mouth. Unloading an entire clip into it. hoping to reach its brain. The snake slammed about some more and then collapsed.

When the danger appeared to be over, both John and Rebecca stood up slowly. looking over the remains of the monster

"I don't get paid enough to do shit like this..." Kennedy joked, trying to alleviate the tension.

"Let's just get out of here..." Rebecca said shaken

"Agreed. The faster we're out of this place. The better..." The sharpshooter nodded. Heading towards the large double doors that led out of the room.

* * *

Chris entered the small room that had the numbers _**002** _etched into the door. Finding a small ornate looking room with a musty old bed covered in magazines, newspapers, and blood. There was a desk with a lamp that helped brighten the room and two medium-sized bookshelves that were suspiciously pulled forwards from the wall. Chris approached them when he heard the door slam in followed by the raspy groan of a zombie. Redfield pulled his pistol out and aimed for the creature's skull. Firing off a shot that hit its mark. dispatching the being with haste.

The man in green then returned his attention towards the bookshelves yet again. Pushing one of them to the side, only to reveal a small metal ladder that led down below the floor. Reluctantly Chris climbed down the ladder.

When he stepped off he found himself in a concrete basement of some kind that was so strikingly modern compared to the vintage feeling of the rest of the mansion. He slowly walked through finding a metal door that slopped down. He also noticed the large amount of water that led down. Submerging the bottom half of the door. He stepped forwards slowly trudging through the water, feeling it seep through his boots and soak his pantlegs. When the water reached up to his thighs he pulled out his Beretta to keep it from becoming waterlogged. Finally, when the water met at his waist he pushed open the door.

Redfield Found himself inside of a large circular chamber. In the middle of the room was a large glass tube that had been shattered. Chris looked down below and noted he was standing on a metal catwalk. He looked forward and was met with a peculiar sight

"Richard?" He asked his injured teammate "How the hell did you get here? Where's John and Rebecca?"

"Chris! This place is dangerous. You have to head down to the control room! drain the water, its the only way to stop -!" Richard said quickly before suddenly a large Great White Shark surfaced and snagged Aiken in its jaws.

The Communications expert screamed as he was pulled under the water. Redfield panicked and tried to find him. only to look down in the water and find it fogged with fresh red blood. "Richard! Jesus Christ!" He yelled out before looking around and noticing several dorsal fins break the surface of the water. The pointman quickly ran away from where he had witnessed Aiken's demise and frantically searched for the control room his late friend mentioned. Noticing a stairwell that led out of the water he quickly ran towards it, climbing up the steps and through the door.

Slamming the metal door shut behind him he noticed another ladder which he quickly climbed down. finding himself inside of a small room with a large acrylic window that was completely submerged in the murky water, in front of the windows was a large display board with controls on them. He scanned the ones and searched for anything that would drain the water. Finally finding the right button he slammed it hard, then the lights inside the control room shut off and were replaced with flashing red ones. One of the sharks passed by the window and turned to face it. Quickly slamming against the glass and causing it to shatter, thankfully the glass still held together but wouldn't for long. Chris scanned the board for a second time and then found a lever labeled " **blast door** **control** " He pulled down on it and watched as a metal curtain slowly descended over the glass.

After waiting a minute he looked around for a door. Walking through he saw that he was below the catwalk he had originally stood on. And the water was completely drained, leaving the sharks to flop around as they struggled to breathe. He walked past them and over to a large platform with machinery on it. He also spotted the giant shark that had killed Richard, lying in a similar state to its smaller friends. He climbed on top and was about to grab a key when suddenly the shark burst to life, thrashing about and knocking a mechanical pump into the small puddle of water that was left below the creature. Thinking fast Chris went for the rusty breaker box and opened it. Flipping the red switch inside which reactivated the mechanical device. sparks shot everywhere as the exposed wires electrified the water. causing the shark to freeze up as its muscles were fried. After a few seconds, the wire went dead and the box itself emitted smoke as it also fried.

Now that the shark and box were taken care of Chris stepped off the platform and grabbed the key, giving one last look to the dead sea creature. before walking off back up into the house.


	9. The root of the problem

Jill slowly came to. Her vision hazy and her head throbbing in pain, noting the fire that still cackled in the fireplace in front of her. She looked down at the floor and up at the walls of the cabin she had investigated, only something didn't feel right she quickly stood up and made her way towards the front entrance, only to be stopped by the sound of rattling chains. Then _it_ appeared in the door frame.

If it were human, it was mangled beyond recognition. It appeared to be female, at least in figure, it wore a stained and tattered hospital gown, its wrists bound by a wooden block that looked stained in old blood. Its ankles had rusty shackles strapped to them and it didn't wear shoes. It's face, if one could even describe it. Was a mangled mass of human flesh. Several faces that had sewn together to make a mask of some kind, hiding what horror may have concealed beneath. Where the skin had separated Jill could make out a white beady eye. Valentine backed up instinctively as the thing shambled into the room. Letting out a hollow moan that shook the woman to her very core. Then the creature shrieked as it raised its arms upwards reading for a strike above her head. Jill quickly dodged out of the way and then made a mad dash for the front door. Nearly stumbling over herself to get away from the nightmarish abomination that she had encountered.

The B&E specialist burst through the door and sprinted through the woods back towards the mansion.

* * *

Kennedy and Chambers made their way through the mansion, heading for the other building they had seen in the window of the library earlier. Walking through the roofed passage and the shed. Finding themselves outside at long last, both of them took in the cool night air for only a second, such a pleasant change from the suffocating atmosphere of the mansion. The moment was cut short when Johnathan's radio began beeping incessantly in his ears, and then he heard Brad's voice come in through the static

_" **This is Brad if you can hear this please respond. I repeat. If you are getting this message please respond** "_

John pushed down on the talk button on his device "John to Brad, do you read me?" he asked and then waited. Only to be met with static "Brad? hello? can you hear me?" he asked again a little more impatiently. When he heard the static yet again he gave up all attempts at communicating with his pilot. "Great... No signal..." he murmured in frustration.

"Who was that?" Rebecca asked arching an eyebrow

"My team's good for nothing pilot. Bastard ditched us in the middle of the woods Swear to Christ I'm gonna wring his neck when I see him!" The young man responded shaking his head and then letting out a loud sigh "Anyways. Let's get going..." And both of them returned to making their way through the courtyard.

Finding a nearby lift that descended downwards. The two stepped on and pushed the button. Awaiting the machine to roar to life as it moves down the stone shaft. They looked forward and saw they were now in a different part of the courtyard. One with a large water fountain that cascaded into a small pool at the end of the yard. They bypassed it and headed for the small door on the left corner. Walking through the overgrown pathway and into the house, they had seen.

They entered the small hall and regrouped

"Let's split up real quick. You check out the door on the right. I check the one on the left" John said looking around at the two doors.

Chambers smiled and gave a thumbs up. Kennedy returned the gesture and then walked off while she slowly walked through the door she was assigned. John walked up to the door with _**001** _etched into it and stopped when he heard voices. Someone appeared to be having a conversation inside, The sharpshooter pulled out his beretta and was about to enter when he heard a familiar voice through the wood

"do we really need to destroy all of S.T.A.R.S?" Barry asked. John arched an eyebrow when he heard the man's voice

 _"What did he just say?"_ The young man thought to himself. Meanwhile whomever Burton was conversing with responded inaudibly

"I implore you to reconsider, what about young John? The kid doesn't deserve to die here." Burton pleaded. A few seconds later he responded with a defeated "Yes sir... It will be done..." Then John heard footsteps coming towards the door, he took a step back and waited for the bearded man to walk through.

When Barry opened the door he didn't expect Kennedy to be standing right in front of him, So the bearded man jumped out of instinct before quickly collecting himself

"Oh! uh, John! I wasn't expecting to see you here..." The weapons supervisor said coughing into his fist to try and act casual

"Likewise Barry. Forgive me for prying but uh... Who the fuck were you talking to in there?" John asked quickly. The question made the bearded man sweat as he looked around nervously

"It was uh. It was nothing kid... Guess this place is getting to my nerves, I'm getting too old for this kind of nonsense..." Burton quickly responded before quickly walking past the Sharpshooter "I need to get back to investigating this area. And also get some fresh air... Stay safe John..." and then the large man walked calmly out of the door and out to the courtyard.

John stood there for a few minutes thinking when Rebecca walked back out into the hall "Find anything interesting?" she asked. Kennedy spun around to face her and tried to think of an answer

"Uh. Nope, nothing of note in there... what about you?" He said looking around

"Nothing fancy. Just a storage room, I did grab some medical supplies from there..." Chambers reported,

"oh, we're looting the place now are we?" John asked jokingly

"Hey. As you said, there's gotta be something of value here" The young girl said with a wry smile

John simply chuckled and shook his head "I knew I was a bad influence. C'mon, let's go see if there's anything else to grab..." before walking off down the hall. His partner following behind him.

* * *

Jill stopped to catch her breath as soon as she entered the storage shed again. Noticing a small paper on the larger door. She walked up to it and pulled it from its confine and read it's message

_" **Jill, If you happen to go through here then I want you to know that I left you some clips for your gun on the shelf. figured you'd need some. I'll see if I can't find John so we can regroup. Still no sign of Wesker and Chris unfortunately...**_ _**-Barry** " _

Jill looked up at the shelf by the stairs and indeed notice there were three clips for a beretta on top. She quickly grabbed them and then turned around. opting to walk through the larger set of doors.

Valentine took the serenity of the area before walking up the steps and walking through the metal gate

. She immediately noticed the large body of water before her, turning her head to the left she saw a box that looked like it should house some kind of mechanism. But instead stood empty, with a sigh she turned back around and walked through the gate again. Taking a small lift she found down to a lower level where she found an opening in the wall. She walked in cautiously and noticed an old rusty ladder that led down into a shaft made of stone and wooden support beams.

When she landed she looked around the cramped cave she found herself in. The stones making up the roof, walls, and floor also looked unbelievably moist. and there was a musty odor that permeated the tunnel. She looked to her right and noticed a rusty iron door. She pushed it open ignoring the ear-splitting noise it made as the metal scraped against itself

* * *

Chris climbed up the ladder back into the house and walked out of the door looking over at the two figures approaching him. At first, he was going to pull out his pistol but stopped himself when he realized it was just Johnathan and Rebecca "Oh, you startled me... Thank god you two are alright..." Redfield said in relief after catching his breath

"Same. Say Red, you wouldn't happen to know the whereabouts of a guy was looking for? about yay high, dumb haircut, orange shirt. Has a huge hole in the middle of his arm?" The young man jokingly asked. The question made the color drain from the man in green's face as he remembered the blood in the water of the shark tank.

"Richard... uh..." Redfield stumbled trying to think of a good way to break the news "Richard's... H-he's dead..."

John's eyes widened as his mouth hung open in shock "Richard's dead?" he asked quietly.

Any amount of grief John felt inside at that moment was personified by Rebecca, who turned around and looked down at the floor "I'm... sorry..." She murmured to herself

"It was my fault. Goddamnit, I shouldn't have left!" John scolded himself, feeling completely responsible for the death of one of his good friends. When Kennedy had Joined S.T.A.R.S it was Forest and Aiken who were his partners, losing the Omni-man was bad enough but that news crushed him. But not nearly as much as it crushed Chambers. Who broke down sobbing, her sorrow was enough to shake Kennedy out of his state, he slowly rested a hand on the girl's shoulder to offer some sort of comfort.

"Hang in there..." He said with a sad inflection, then he looked up at Chris "You... You go on ahead, I think its best if we were left alone for a bit..." Redfield nodded and walked through a door leaving the mourning pair alone in the hallway.

With no one else in the hallway, John removed his hand from Rebecca's shoulder and replaced it with a full embrace, the young girl clutching onto him as if she were afraid he would disappear as well, the young man said nothing and merely stood there, allowing the girl to get through all of her emotions in as much time as needed. When the grieving was over both of them looked at each other for a few seconds before finally, the sharpshooter broke the silence "Let's go check back up with Chris... Alright?" he asked. The medic nodded in response and the two of them finally let go of each other walking through the door.

* * *

Redfield shut the door behind him. Allowing Kennedy and Chambers to work through the loss of their comrade, pushing on he found a set of double doors that were locked. He thought of a way to open it when he remembered the key he had taken from the shark tank. He pulled it out of his pocket and inserted it into the door, turning the lock and hearing a very satisfying click. Meaning he had unlocked it. Then he slowly pushed open the door

The room was quite possibly the largest in this 'second mansion' with a stairwell that led upwards to a small balcony. The room was completely choked with vines and vegetation, however, the most peculiar sight in the room was the enormous plant that had grown in the middle of the room. From the looks of it, the roots had burst through the wood floor and the main body had cemented itself to the ceiling, it was unknown what species the plant was as it looked so grotesquely mutated that its original form would perhaps be unrecognizable to the behemoth Chris saw before him. He noticed a small piece of paper on the floor and picked it up. Barley having any time to read when he felt something tight wrap around his leg

* * *

The duo walked through scanning the room for Redfield

"Chris? Where you run off too now?" John asked scanning his surroundings. Noting the two smaller doors on opposite sides to each other, and the large set of double doors in front of them, John took a closer look at one of the doors, noting the **_003_** etching it had, then he remembered something. He quickly pulled out his key and inserted it into the slot. Then he pushed open the door and looked around finding out that he was inside a small bedroom. There was a bookshelf that looked like it had been moved and it had revealed a door that must have been hidden behind it. The young man took a few steps towards the door and slowly opened it, walking through.

When John and Rebecca entered the room their immediate attention was drawn to the giant plant. one of its vines wrapped around something very human-shaped

that was wearing green.

and calling for help.

"John! take this!" Chris called out throwing a paper at him. Kennedy caught it as it fluttered down and he inspected it closely

_"_ **_The similarities in the cellular characteristics of the rapidly growing plant infected by the Tyrant Virus have been reported in previous papers. However, while repeating these experiments, an interesting new fact became clear._ **

**_We learned that a chemical in the UMB family, UMB No. 20, contains a compound that is toxic to the cells of the plant._ **

**_We have given UMB No. 20 a new name: V-JOLT. If calculations prove correct, when V-JOLT is applied directly to the root of the plant, the entire plant should be dead within 5 seconds. There is speculation that the plant has taken root in the Aqua Ring located in the basement._ **

**_The V-JOLT can be made by simply mixing the VP and UMB chemicals in a specific ratio. However, extra care must be taken when handling these UMB chemicals. They have been known to generate toxic gases if mishandled._ **

**_The characteristics of each UMB chemical are as follows:_ **

**_UMB= No. 3 red_ **

**_Yellow-6= Yellow_ **

**_UMB No. 7= Green_ **

**_UMB No. 10= Orange_ **

**_VP-017= Blue_ **

**_V-JOLT= Dark brown_ ** _"_

"What's it say?!" Rebecca asked making John realize she had been peering over his shoulder

"It's some kind of poison. Should kill this thing quick. Roots are located in the basement" John quickly reported

"The basement's located in room 002!" Chris called out, giving useful information to the duo

"Rebecca, you're the scientist here. See if you can't make this stuff." Kennedy instructed, Chambers, nodded and turned around, grabbing the paper from Kennedy's hand "We're counting on you kid!" He called out at the last minute. When she walked back out through the door John turned his attention back to the monstrous plant. Unslinging his shotgun from his back "Alright... Time to do some extreme weed whacking!" Before aiming the weapon towards the large bulbous body of the plant. He fired off a few shots, he figured it wouldn't do much, but he needed to buy Chambers and Chris a little bit more time

* * *

Rebecca scrambled around the house like a madwoman looking for the chemicals she needed for the poison. opening the door opposite room 003, she found herself inside the cramped closet full of chemicals. She sighed in relief and immediately began looking through the jars for the compounds she needed. Once she did she began creating the substance. After a minute of trying to create it, she examined the dark brown liquid that was the result of her experimentation. She placed some in a test tube in her medical pouch and rushed out the door looking for room 002. She rushed through the door, finding the ladder and quickly climbing down. Now it was a mad scramble to find the plant's roots. She kicked in almost every door she could find until she found them. A twisted mass of hard tubes that reached down to the floor, quickly she approached it and poured the chemical from the tube onto it and waited, counting the seconds it took

* * *

Upstairs John had been fighting with the plant for what seemed to him forever. when suddenly the plant froze. Its vines and limps freezing up as the color in it drained. the vine holding Chris captive loosened and Redfield managed to worm his way out, falling to the floor, he got up just in time to watch the main body of the plant fall apart as it withered and died. After a minute Rebecca walked back through the door and examined her work.

"Is it dead?" She asked looking at the withered mass on the ground

"It better be... I don't think I have enough bullets to go for round two... Remind me to never go into landscaping by the way" John shook his head as he loaded fresh shells into his shotgun

"Thanks for the help Rebecca, I don't think I would have made it out if it weren't for the both of you..." Chris smiled

"Hey don't mention it Red. if you don't mind us. I think thats been enough excitement to last a lifetime, we're gonna head back to the Mansion..." John chuckled before he walked out of the door with his partner. Leaving Chris to scour the remains of the plant and the room for anything useful.

* * *

Jill walked through another narrow corridor when she was about to round a corner, she stopped when she heard a familiar voice

"W-whos there?" The man asked, sounding tired

"Is that... Captain Marini?" Jill asked walking fully out into view. Sure enough, it was him.

Enrico Marini sat slumped along the wall. His Green pants and a grey vest were covered in dirt. He clutched his stomach as though he had been wounded. "Jill? what are you doing here?" he asked

"We came looking for you guys. But... well, it looks like we're all in the same predicament now..." Jill shook her head "Kevin and Kenneth are dead..." She sadly reported

"I'm afraid Edward is as well..." Marini muttered, adding another name to the body count "What about your team?"

"We lost Joseph. I have no idea what's happened to Chris, John, Barry, or Wesker... I've been looking for them for hours..." Jill shook her head, kneeling in front of the Bravo Team's leader

"Y-You haven't seen a young girl here by any chance right Jill? Short brown hair, dressed in medical garb?" Enrico asked looking up the woman

"No... Why?" Jill arched an eyebrow

"Her name's Rebecca... The rookie we were getting... Haven't seen her since yesterday. I've been worried that she might have..." Marini said trailing off

"I'll keep an eye out. I need to get you out of here" Jill said before standing up

"No... I-I'm done for, Jill. You need to find your team, all of them. and get out of here. T-Trust no one... We... We were set up!" Enrico shook his head before slamming his fist into the stone "Umbrella is responsible for everything here. And I know for a fact that someone on S.T.A.R.S is a double-crosser!"

"What? who?" Jill asked concerned

"I don't know. My best guess is that it's-" Enrico started before a gunshot rang out that hit him right in the heart. He froze and slumped over afterward

"Enrico! oh my God! c'mon, stay with me!" Jill said trying to keep the captain alive. But she couldn't revive him. She turned around to look for the shooter but found nothing.

"A traitor in S.T.A.R.S? Who? Who could it be?" She asked herself


	10. Hunted

Once Chris was done searching around the room. He finally left, upon walking through the door into the hallway he heard gunshots. Instinctively he ran over with his pistol drawn, rounding the corner he found Wesker standing in the middle of the hallway alone reloading a fresh clip into his Beretta "Wesker?" He asked, "What the hell were you shooting at?"

The man in sunglasses turned around "Chris, you made it in, good. I was beginning to worry. Don't mind me, just swatting a few bothersome insects..." he responded in his trademark monotone voice. Thats when Redfield looked down and noticed several dead yellow jackets on the floor. along with a few spent bullet casings.

"Oh-kay... Where's Jill? or Barry? I thought you were with them..." The man in green asked arching an eyebrow

"Yeah I know, we got separated. I've been looking everywhere for those two. And Officer Kennedy as well. You wouldn't happen to know where he is by any chance?" Wesker responded walking up to his subordinate

"You just missed him. He was heading back to the mansion with the rookie from Bravo Team..." Chris reported

"Hmph. I see..." the captain nodded "Chris. If you could be so kind, go look for them. We need to regroup now before anyone else gets killed. While you're looking for them, see if there aren't any other rooms in that mansion that we haven't already looked through" Wesker commanded adjusting his sunglasses

"Sure thing. Keep your radio on. I'll report in as soon as I find them" Chris nodded heading off out of the house

* * *

_It jumped up the lift shaft with a single bound. It burst through the door of the shed and down the concrete passage. Then it went for the door to the mansion_

* * *

John and Rebecca had just made it back into the mansion when they heard a large crash and the sound of the rapid approach. From the corner came a creature that stood squat. It looked reptilian in design with beady yellow eyes and a mouth full of razor-sharp teeth. It had sharp talons at the end of its fingers and claws on its feet. It fixated its sight on the two as it slowly approached

Chambers stepped behind Kennedy hoping it wouldn't see her, the sharpshooter pulled out his shotgun and leveled it at the creature's torso. Holding still in uncomfortable silence for what seemed an eternity. Then suddenly the being let out a loud cry and it took a massive step forward, in response Kennedy pulled the trigger on the pump-action and discharged a shell into the creature. It collapsed to the floor but then quickly stood up

"Run! RUN!" Kennedy said in a panic, ushering his partner away. The two of them ran for their lives with the creature not far behind

* * *

Jill walked out of the room she had found Enrico in and back through the way she came. Taking in the sight yet again, it was a large chamber in the caves, with large steel beams offering support. In the center of the room was an old elevator that was connected to a control box next to it. This time however there was a man in front of the box

"Barry?" Jill asked approaching the bearded man

"Jill? how'd you get down here?" Burton asked turning around from the control mechanism

"I really should ask you the same thing..." The woman shook her head and walked up

"Fair enough. I was gonna try to head down this elevator and see what's there. Care to join me?" Barry said gesturing to the lift

"Alright. Just, please don't run off this time. We need to stick together from now on" Jill nodded walking into the elevator

"Okay. Let's get going then" Barry replied stepping onto the lift as well, unholstering his magnum. Slowly the machine roared to life and they slowly descended downwards.

* * *

Chris had reentered the mansion but had noticed something was off. All of the doors he had shut on his way in had been thrown open, almost as if something smashed through. He roamed the hall for a few seconds when he thought he heard the muffled sound of a woman's scream. Followed by sounds of a shotgun going off

"Rebecca? John?" Chris asked concerned "Sounded like it was coming from upstairs" Redfield quickly remembered a route to the floor above and began to follow it. He burst through the door and expected to find the reanimated zombie that he had escaped before, only to find its decapitated corpse lying on the floor by the stairs. Redfield quickly climbed up the steps and onto the second landing, discovering a horrifying reptilian abomination that starting running towards him. Redfield quickly pulled out his Grenade Launcher and fired off a round. Dispatching the monster with a large fireball that left it little more than a pile of gore.

He burst through the door on the end of the hall closest to the stairwell and found himself in the C shaped hallway again. Scanning doors for any sign of his teammates. Then the door closest to the one he had entered emitted a shrill shriek of terror. And he quickly approached it.

* * *

Kennedy and Chambers had made a desperate sprint through the mansion hoping to evade the monster chasing them. But it never gave up. Chambers would yell in fright every time the monster caught up to them and Kennedy would fire off another shell into the creature hoping to kill it. By the time they had entered the C shaped hallway, they were running out of options. They burst through the first door they saw, finding themselves in a small study of sorts. There was a door that looked like it led out of there. Chambers sprinted up to it and tried to open it while John leveled the shotgun at the door they entered waiting for the monster to come bargaining through again

Eventually after several attempts on the creature's part. The door gave way and it slowly stepped inside, Rebecca yelped and pleaded for mercy, slowly sliding down to the floor raising her arms and turning her head away. The thing slowly made its way towards the girl, ignoring the man completely. John fired a shot into its back, trying to get it away from the cowardly medic

"Hey! Over here you fucking freak!" He called out making the creature turn around. Kennedy fired another shot that caused the thing to stagger but it quickly recovered and began advancing towards him. "Oh shit!" Kennedy said having to time to respond, the creature thrust its arm forwards just as he fired another round. It smacking him in the side of the head with enough force to knock him out, the mommentum from the strike removed the headphones from his head completely and caused him to drop the shotgun from his hands.

With one threat dealt with the being returned its sights on the girl, paralyzed with fear and pleading for some kind of help. Rebecca slowly tried to consign her self to the idea that she was going to die here, all she asked was that this monster made it quick and painless.

Suddenly the door burst open again and for the first time she looked up. Seeing what almost seemed like divine intervention. Chris stood in the doorway pulling out his beretta and firing off as many bullets as he had. It seems combined with all of the shotgun pellets it had taken, the barrage of bullets finally did the trick in killing the thing. It collapsed to the floor and flailed around letting out an inhuman sound as it died.

With the threat over Chris slowly approached the girl who had curled up into the fetal position. She lifted her head and looked at the dead creature, feeling tears of relief begin to well up in her eyes, then she turned her head towards Redfield, who knelt to face level to check on her

"You alright?" He asked calmly, she silently raised her thumb. Then remembered something

"Johnathan?!" She asked concerned standing up and rushing over to her fallen partner "John? John wake up! Please!" she pleaded with the body, hoping to find some kind of response, when she got none she started to break down, feeling the tears cascade down her cheeks as she clutched his body. The fact that in the span of an hour she had lost two people that tried to protect her caused the young girl to fall into a pit of despair, Chris walked up and looked at his fallen friend and shook his head.

"Did anyone get the plate of the dump truck that just hit me?" John said softly, raising his head and rubbing his temple. Suddenly he felt an immense weight fall over him as Chambers hugged him tightly as she laughed and wept. Relieved to find out he was alive

"You still with us Kennedy?" Chris asked loading a fresh magazine into his pistol

"I think so" John shook his head, then he looked at the lifeless being on the floor "That fucking thing dead?" He asked pointing at it, sitting up slowly

"Yeah, it's dead" Redfield

"Good... You okay kid?" he asked turning his attention to the girl who was still hunched over him

"I'm fine..." Rebecca smiled and nodded

"The better question is. Are _you_ okay?" Chris asked arching an eyebrow

Johnathan laughed and placed his headset back on, standing up and dusting himself off "I've been through worse fights with much bigger, meaner assholes than that thing..." Then he knelt and picked up his shotgun.

"I'm gonna check out some of the other rooms in this place. Try not to die, please. For the girl's sake" Chris asked, beginning to walk out of the room

"I make no promises. But I'll try. Take care of yourself" John waved as his teammate walked out and into the mansion, leaving the two of them alone yet again. Kennedy's smiled dropped immediately as he shook his head with a sad sounding sigh. Walking over and kicking the creature with his foot "Hmph. Some protection I turned out to be huh?" He asked looking at the young medic.

The girl said nothing. Merely running up and wrapping her arms around his neck in a tight embrace, The sharpshooter was taken aback by the gesture and stood there silently for a solid minute, not knowing how to respond. He slowly folded his arms around her to return the gesture. "I'm... glad you're okay Rebecca..." He finally said after finding the words to say

"I'm just glad you're alive. You scared me for a minute there..." Chambers said looking up and smiling warmly.

The two looked into the other's eyes for a minute, standing in silence

"Right. Well, we should get back to finding the others... Plus, I don't about you but every second I spend still stuck here. The more I want to burn this dump to the ground" John said abruptly clearing his throat. Quickly letting go of the girl who did the same with him, The young girl nodded. They both then turned around and walked out of the door.

* * *

The elevator came to a stop and both its occupants stepped outside. Suddenly the tunnels echoed with the sound of a low moan.

"What the hell was that?" Barry asked quietly "Jill. Go check it out"

"Alright" Valentine nodded. Stepping forwards before suddenly the machine behind her roared to life. She looked behind her and saw that the lift was ascending, with Barry still on it

"Barry?! Get back down here now!" She yelled out, then a thought crossed her mind "Barry... What if HE's the traitor Enrico was talking about..." The clues for her seemed to add up, this betrayal and his odd behavior. When she saw the bearded man again, she would get her answers. With a sigh, she turned back around and walked through the door.

Valentine stood inside of a large chamber that was covered ceiling to floor in massive spider webs. With human-sized cocoons littering the walls. In the center of the room, the rear security officer discovered an object. Approaching it as best she could with the sticky web clinging to her boots he bent down to pick it up, realizing it appeared to be a flame thrower of some kind, with a large red gas canister fixated to the bottom of the apparatus. She looked forward and saw something that almost made her faint.

A massive tarantula easy three times the size of the woman came slowly scurrying down the wall. It's soulless black eyes staring into her very being. It's mandibles moving around, revealing its salivating mouth. Jill felt her heart sink as she looked at the abomination. Lowering the flamethrower down to waist level, she held down the trigger on the device, a massive jet of flame shot forwards and struck the spider in the face. It let out a hiss in response and moved away. When the flamethrower had expended all of its gas the BE specialist threw it aside and took out her shotgun and discharged shell after shell. Wanting to rid the word of this thing as quickly as possible.

Finally, she did enough damage to cause the arachnid to turn over and go stiff. Taking a minute to silently weep for having survived the traumatic encounter Jill composed herself and continued. Ready to find out what else lied beyond this cave.


	11. The tomb

Jill watched her footing. Worried she would trip over something in these dimly lit tunnels. She had been wandering for what seemed like hours, hoping to find a way out. She had reached a split in the tunnel. The cavern now went in two directions, however, one path was blocked by a perfectly spherical boulder. Valentine walked up to the thing and inspected it. Finding nothing of interest about it she turned around and began to walk down the opposite part of the tunnel. noting how it slopped downwards gradually.

Halfway through she heard something rumble behind her, she turned her head and noticed the boulder from before was now moving and gaining speed, the woman jumped and began to pick up her pace as she attempted to outrun the speeding rock. When she reached the end of the tunnel she jumped into a small crevice to escape it as it sped past her. Stopping once it slammed into the tunnel wall. She took a minute to catch her breath and stood up, adjusting her beret, and turned around. Noticing another rusty iron door. She pushed it open and then stepped through.

The BE specialist was in a large chamber that was lit with candles, throughout the room were old rotten dolls that gave the place an overall disturbing vibe, She walked through the room climbing up the small ledges that accended upwards. When she reached the top she found a door along with a journal discarded on the floor in front of it. She picked it up and looked through the pages

 **_"_ ** **_Nov. 14, 1967_ **

**_I feel dizzy after that shot they gave me. I don't see Mom. Where did they take her?_ **

**_She promised that we would escape together. Did she escape alone and leave me behind?_ **

**_Nov. 15, 1967_ **

**_I found Mom. We ate together. I was very happy._ ** **_But she was a fake. Not my real Mom. Same face but different inside._ ** **_Have to find Mom. Have to give face back to mother._ **

**_I got Mom's face back._ **

**_Nobody can have my Mom except me. I attach her face to me so she doesn't go away._ **

**_Because Mom sad when I meet her without her face._ **

**_Nov. 17, 19 7_ **

**_from inside box, scent of mommy. maybe true mother there. s_ ** **_tone box hard. It hurt. steel rope in the way._ ** **_can't see mother becuz 4 stones._ **

**_19_ **

**_dadddy atached first_ **

**_momm atached scond_ **

**_iNside reD and sLimy_ **

**_whiTe and haRd_ **

**_not true moM wheRe_ **

**_dunno dadd_ **

**_found mum again_ **

**_whne atachd momMy_ **

**_she moved no more_ **

**_she screaming_ **

**_why?_ **

**_Jst want to b with her_ **

**_4_ **

**_mom_ **

**_where?_ **

**_I mis you_ ** **_"_ **

She arched an eyebrow after reading it before setting back down and walking through the door. She was in a narrow corridor that seemed distinctly modern. Its walls made of some kind of metal. The floor made out of linoleum tile and dim flickering fluorescent bars swung overhead

* * *

The Sharpshooter and Medic sat in silence for a few minutes reflecting on everything they had gone through so far, the multiple near-death experiences they've had, the comrades they'd lost. But they still had each other, After what seemed like hours it was Chambers who suggested they get moving, the two then got up and began wandering the halls, the mansion finally seeming quiet, John didn't feel the hairs stand on his neck like they had since he had left the safety of Brad's chopper. Perhaps they had finally cleared the place of all the monsters, now all that was left was finding their other teammates and finding a way back to civilization. They made their way into that first hallway where Sullivan had expired, Chambers looked towards the stiff body before the young man next to her said to look away, she complied and turned her head. They descended a small stairwell and into the dim concrete basement.

They entered a kitchen of some kind, with all sorts of cooking equipment and rotting food scattered about. They did their best to ignore the repugnant odor as they passed and passing through a heavy door brought them through a narrow corridor. When they reached the end of it they found a narrow path cut into the rock, it was only wide enough to fit one person in a single file line, so Johnathan and Rebecca shimmied through slowly. The light inside the path dimmed until it was a void of nothingness, Kennedy switched on the flashlight on his pistol to give him some visibility. Finally, he saw metal rungs attached to the wall that appeared to be climbable. He slowly ascended upwards until he found solid ground. Once he had climbed up he pointed the weapon down the shaft so the young girl could join him.

When she had also come up they looked around, it was a small cramped space. Behind them, they saw a large tombstone with the name **_George Trevor_** etched into it. And on the floor in front of it and them was a desiccated skeletal corpse that left a musty book in its hand, Chambers gasped at the sight of the body while the sharpshooter merely bent down to grab the book. He handed it to the girl and asked her to read it, providing light overhead so they could see. Rebecca cleared her throat and began

 **_"_ ** **_Nov. 24, 1967_ **

**_Eleven days have passed since arriving on this estate. How did I end up like this? A guy in a lab coat came with a plate of skimpy meal and said to me, "Sorry to put you through this, but it's for security reasons." That's when it hit me. It all makes sense now._ ** **_There are only two people that know the secret of this mansion, Sir Spencer and myself. If they kill me, Sir Spencer will be the only person that knows the secret._ ** **_But for what purpose? It doesn't matter now. It's too dangerous here. My family... I hope they are all right._ **

**_I've decided to escape..._ **

**_Jessica, Lisa, I pray you are safe._ **

**_Nov. 26, 1967_ **

**_How could I be so careless? I lost my favorite lighter - the one Jessica gave me for my birthday. Now it's going to be that much harder to get out this dark place._ ** **_Nov. 13th, the date when my fate was sealed. My aunt was hospitalized just three days before that. Jessica and Lisa said that they were going to visit her. I wish I could be there with them._ ** **_But wait, even as I'm writing my memory is coming back to me more vividly. Just before I passed out, I remember the men in the lab coats said something like, "Most likely your family is already..." I pray for their safety._ **

**_Nov. 27, 1967_ **

**_Somehow I managed to get out of that room. But getting out of this mansion won't be as easy. I have to get past all the booby-traps. Tiger Eyes, Gold Emblem... I have to try and remember for my own sake..._ **

**_Nov. 29, 1967_ **

**_I can't get out. I have tried every possible way to escape but only to be faced with the reality that I'm trapped._ ** **_I've been everywhere. The laboratory with the large glass tubes filled with formaldehyde and those dark, wet and eerie caves... What can I do?_ ** **_At first I didn't want to believe my eyes. But that familiar high-heeled shoe in the corridor... It was like reflex. One name came to my mind, Jessica!_ ** **_I don't want to believe they share the same fate as me._ **

**_No! I can't give up hope. I have to hope they're alive._ **

**_Nov. 30, 1967_ **

**_I haven't had anything to eat or drink for the past few days. I feel like I'm going crazy._ ** **_Why is this happening to me? Why do I have to die like this?_ ** **_I was too obsessed with designing this ghastly mansion. I should have known better._ **

**_Nov. 31, 1967_ **

**_It was a dark and damp underground tunnel. And another dead end. But even in the darkness something caught my eye._ ** **_Carefully, I lit the last match, I had to see what it was._ **

**_A grave! But deeply engraved into the stone was my name!_ **

**_At that instant, it all became clear to me. Those bastards knew from the beginning that I'd die here and I fell right into their trap._ ** **_But it's too late now. I'm losing it. Everything is becoming so far away. Jessica... Lisa... Forgive me._ ** **_Because of my ego, I got both of you involved in this whole damn conspiracy. Forgive me. May God justify my death in exchange for your safety._ **

**_-George Trevor_ ** **_"_ **

The two stood in silence pondering over the journal for a few minutes before finally, they spoke

"So this guy is responsible for this all the stuff in this place," John asked arching an eyebrow

"I guess..." Chambers shrugged

"He's an asshole... "The man said bluntly

"John! Be respectful of the dead won't you?!" Rebecca responded quickly

"Come on now you were thinking it too!" Kennedy defended "Besides, didn't say anywhere that there was a way out other than the way we came... We just spent 5 minutes getting here just to hang out with some dusty old stiff..." John rolled his eyes realizing they had wasted their time reading the final thoughts of a dead man.

"Wait, there's another page here..." the medic discovered, halting her partner's previous point 

**_"_ ** **_Nothing's changed._ ** **_I never thought that this room I designed as an experiment would pay off like this._ ** **_I can hide here safely for a while, because nobody knows about the secret behind this painting._ ** **_Not even Sir Spencer._ ** **_Small space in the basement, adjacent to the labs._ ** **_"_ **

"If we continue down this way there should be a way into the labs." She reported, showing him the yellowed page. Showing both the writing and the small hand-drawn map of the surrounding area

"That's awfully Convenient..." John commented looking around in the dark, He quickly turned around and could make out a door. "Alright Alice, let's see how far down the rabbit hole we can go" before briskly walking through. Rebecca asked him to wait as she tried to follow behind him.

* * *

Chris had returned to the main hall. Taking in the calm serenity it brought and looking towards the stairs. Only now having noticed that there was a small set of steps that led down behind the main staircase. He stepped down and realized there was a small narrow passage that led to a single Iron gate, Redfield approached it and was about to open it when he heard a haunting moan come from below followed by the sound of rattling chains. Pulling out his pistol he slowly opened it as it groaned and creaked. He cautiously shut it behind him and walked down the staircase that dug deep into the earth.

As he descended the shaft it became more and more difficult to see, squinting his eyes to make any detail that he could in the dark. He found a metal ladder in the middle of the floor, then he heard a not so distant gunshot that sounded like it originated below. Redfield quickly climbed down and found himself inside a large chamber, it was a narrow path of stone suspended over what seemed like an endless void. There were large stones on the ends of short alcoves and in the center was a large concrete sarcophagus. In front of the man in green was none other than Captain Wesker, who stood with his pistol drawn,

"You're a bit of a mess-up!" He said to whatever he was attacking, he glanced behind him and noticed the man behind him "Chris, come get a piece of the action!" He instructed. Chris stepped forward and what he saw made his eyes widen.

It looked like a woman, disfigured beyond any recognition with chains around her legs and a head made of sewn together faces stretched in permanent agony. Suddenly it yelled out striking one of the stones and knocked it over before suddenly erupting into a massive of what appeared to be tentacles that shot out of various places in her upper body

"Jesus Christ!" Chris yelled out in a guttural reaction

"Not pretty isn't it?" Wesker asked, Redfield, pulled out his pistol and aimed it at the thing, both he and the man in sunglasses then fired off a couple of their bullets into the woman, who shrieked in response but did not stop, she suddenly stopped to knock over another stone. Then Chris had an idea

"Wesker! distract it will ya?" He asked running around the creature before it could react, Wesker obliged and fired another round into its back. Making it focus its attention on him,

While she was distracted Redfield ran over and with all of his strength, pushed the last stone over. When it fell a chain moved across the sarcophagus. Then the lid of it slid open. The creature stopped and turned around. quickly waddling up towards it before placing its bound hands inside, when they returned they were holding a bleached white skull. _"_

 _Mo...ther!"_ It cried out as it slowly shambled off the edge into the abyss. Ending its own life...

With the creature gone the two men reconjoined Wesker ejected the clip from his Beretta and replaced it with a new one "I'll investigate this area, a little further" he responded holstering the sidearm. Chris nodded and walked out of the chamber. Taking a long narrow staircase up into what appeared to be the open night sky.

He stepped out and took in his surroundings, from the look of the sky the man in green guessed it would soon be morning as the pitch black was now replaced with deep blue. He was in a similar environment to the courtyard. Only with a large ornate fountain in the middle. He took a step forward before something hard suddenly whacked him in the head, his vision disappeared as he collapsed to the ground, just before he lost consciousness he thought he had heard a familiar voice

_"Chris. You did a fine job..."_


	12. The laboratory

Jill closed the metal door behind her. Looking down the long corridor, the B&E Specialist was still trying to get used to the strikingly modern setting she was in compared to the rest of the mansion. The halls, floor, and flickering lights reminded her of a hospital. She walked down checking her shotgun's ammunition. Looking to her right, she noticed a stairwell that descended into darkness along with a shambling man walking up its steps. Like every other zombie in the mansion, his skin was pale and his whole body was in a state of decay, his milky white eyes were inset as the eye sockets sunk into the skull, his entrails hung out below the tattered shirt he wore along with a stained lab coat. Jill pulled the pump back and loaded a fresh shell inside the chamber. Waiting for the corpse to waltz its way to her, she quickly aimed up and pulled the trigger. Leaving nothing of its head.

With the threat gone, she was free to explore as she pleased. Walking alongside the staircase, she turned to the left she found a door and approached

* * *

Johnathan and Rebecca made their way through the narrow passage stopping at a door. The young man pushed it open slightly, sticking the barrel of the shotgun first before walking all the way through, the two found themselves in some kind of boiler room. Steam hissed all around them, the heat was unbearable, and the place was cast in a hellish red tinge.

"This doesn't look like a lab to me" John spoke looking around

"Maybe it's the power room if these machines are anything to go by" Chambers hypothesized "The labs are further in"

Kennedy shrugged and the two made their way through the labyrinth of moving pistons, control boxes, and chain-linked fence. Halfway through the room, they heard an ear-splitting hiss. John racked the shotgun as his eyes darted around, Then something scurried across the ceiling. Suddenly in front of them appeared some kind of horrific creature.

It was humanoid but also resembled an insect, with hinged jaws, multiple insect-like legs. One hand ended in a sharp claw, the other ended in a deformed hand.

"What is that thing?!" Rebecca whispered, retreating behind her partner's shoulder

"I don't know, and don't want to know," John said holding his breath. Part of him just wanted the creature to walk away and leave them be.

The abomination approached, only to be met with a barrage of buckshot. The sharpshooter wasted no time in trying to dispatch the thing, blowing its malformed head off of its neck.

"Go, Go!" John called out as several more hisses erupted from the room as more started closing in on the two's position, Rebecca pulled out her pistol and held it in front of her, covering the back flank while Johnathan covered the front. The two cautiously moved forward, killing any of the twisted creatures that came into view, finally, they reached another door and quickly ran inside. Hoping to lock the things inside the power room forever.

Pausing to breathe, John slid down the wall to the floor removing his headset, the young medic sat down beside him, they said nothing for a few minutes until she broke their silence

"Hell of a night huh?" She asked, making reference to a past conversation from what seemed like ages ago.

Johnathan looked over at her as a smile stretched across his lips. Then he started to chuckle "Like you wouldn't believe" He jokingly said between laughing fits. He stood up and offered the young girl a hand "C'mon, let's look around"

finally, the duo looked up at their new surroundings. The hall very much resembled a laboratory. The young man and girl looked to their right and saw another door. They walked up to it and opened it slowly. Finding themselves in a small closet. It had a small table with an old typewriter on it along with a note of some kind. John picked up the paper. The document was nothing more than a boring Maintainance report but its most striking feature was that it bore the Umbrella Corporation logo in the top left of the sheet

"Why would a report from Umbrella be in this place?" Rebecca asked, making Kennedy jump upon the realization she had been peering over his shoulder

"Next time warn me that you're right behind me!" He said quickly trying to slow his heartbeat down which caused the medic to snicker

"Sorry" She giggled

"I have no idea why they have their name on this place" John shook his head before a thought entered his head "Unless..."

" _Someone sure knows how to get a deal around here,_ " " _Most of the supplies are from Umbrella..._ " his voice echoed in his head

"You don't think Umbrella owns this place do you?" He asked his companion

"Maybe, It would make the most sense... where else would a facility like this get funding?" Rebecca shrugged

The idea troubled the young man. Umbrella made prescription drugs, not monsters from his worst nightmares. How could this have happened, and why was this lab underneath an old mansion out in the middle of the mountains? What were they doing here? He had to bush them aside, for now.

* * *

Jill looked around the room, it appeared as though a meeting had taken place here as some point, as tables were pilled together in the center of the room with chairs, and a large projector was turned on, curiosity got the better of the woman and she decided to flip through the slides.

The first was the title. It was black with the Umbrella Corporation name and symbol on the top, below _" **Bio Organic Weapon Offical Report** " _was written. Jill arched an eyebrow

"Bio Organic Weapons? What the hell does that mean?" She asked herself before switching to the next slide.

The first presentation was a picture of one of the dogs from the woods, labeled _" **MA-39 CERBERUS** "_ she turned to the next slide.

The second presentation was a picture of a large shark labeled _" **FI-03 NEPTUNE** " _she turned to the next slide.

The third presentation was a picture of some kind of large humanoid reptile labeled _" **MA-121 HUNTER** "_ she turned to the next slide.

The final presentation was a picture of a man along with a tube of some kind labeled _" **T-002 TYRANT** "_.

"Jesus..." She said quietly to herself "All these, things... They're experiments, that's what it meant by weapons!" before turning to the last slide

The last slide in the presentation was of the team behind all of these creatures, many of them she did not recognize but one immediately stood out. "N-No. It can't be... Thats impossible!" she said to herself in disbelief, yet her eyes did not betray what she saw

Among the research team for these bio-organic weapons was none other than Captain Wesker.


	13. Reunion

Chris awoke with his head aching, he looked around and realized he had been locked inside some sort of cell. He was stripped of his weapons and ammunition. They even took his lighter away, he stood up from the floor and ran up to the door and peered out of the metal bars in the upper half of the door, he rattled the knob several times in an attempt to open it but it wouldn't budge. In a sigh of defeat, he turned around and sat on the musty cot that was the only piece of furniture within the space, waiting.

* * *

Johnathan and Rebecca waltzed back into the hallway trying to find a new plan of action, John didn't want to admit to the girl he had been winging everything they were doing, and more importantly, that he was lost. The two walked straight across the hall down a metal door they could make in the flickering lights, finding themselves in another corridor that looped around, they also heard the soulless moans of the undead echoing from corpses that were out of sight. The sharpshooter led the charge slowly walking down and then turning to the right, Beretta in hand, the minute something crossed into the field of his flashlight he fired a burst of three shots, neutralizing the threat. The partners made opened a door and were met with a set of stairs, cautiously walking up they found yet another corridor, John huffed as he reached the landing

_"This place is like a goddamn maze..."_ He thought to himself, picking a direction at random he opted to head right down the hallway. He was met with a set of two doors, one directly in front of him and another on the left, the young man slowly turned the one on the left and let his pistol be the first thing to enter through before the rest of his body. After walking through he held the door open for the Medic to come through, the room looked like all the others with its stained metal walls and dirty tiled floors, in the back of the room there was a small cut out that held a small metal staircase, along the left wall was a bunch of security equipment, along with a large monitor. Kennedy walked up to it and turned it on. looking through all of the contents on the device, however, one thing caught his attention

"Self destruct?" He asked out loud

"Why would this place have something like that?" Chambers said peering over his shoulder

It took him a minute to think about why but when the answer came to him. It became frightfully obvious

"To hide all the evidence..." He finally answered "If anyone ever found out about this place and all the stuff Umbrella was getting up to, then they could blow the whole place sky high before word could get out, along with incinerating anyone left inside. Anyone... like us..." He looked around and then at Rebecca, who shared his look of realization and horror

"Oh my god..." She said quietly

"Thankfully it's manually activated and all the people who would set it off are long gone. We should be fine, hopefully..." he explained while looking through the files attempting to put the young girl's fears at ease.

While looking around at the setup he also noticed that the monitor housed a VHS player in it, reaching into his pouch he produced Kenneth's tape and began to slot it in

"What's that?" Rebecca asked curiously

"It's the footage from Kenneth's camera" John began "When we arrived he was one of the first members of your team we found" He paused when he remembered the horrific state he had found the Omni-man in "He's... Y'know..." he looked down.

When he had first joined S.T.A.R.S Kenneth was one of the oldest members of the team at age 45, and also one of the most senior members of the team aside from Barry, Wesker, and Enrico Marini, he had given the young man tips that would help him out during his tenure with the special tactics team, causing the young man to regard him as a sort of father figure.

Coming back to his senses he pushed the tape into the player, waiting through the static the camera finally came on, the overlay displayed the battery life, date and time, and the time recorded, Johnathan and Rebecca watched the footage intently

* * *

**_A yell comes out of the Omni-Man as he backs into the dim hall. A pale man shambling towards him., he fires a round into the thing's chest but it only causes it to flinch, backed into a corner, the pale man lunged forward as the man fell to the floor_ **

**_"Get off me!" The recorder shouted before screaming as the attacker sunk his teeth into his neck. Blood spurted onto the camera as the screams were slowly replaced by a choking gurgle._ **

* * *

The camera then shut off and the recording ended

The two stood there in silence not saying a word. After a minute it was Johnathan who yet again spoke

"Awful way to die..." He mumbled to himself, looking over to his partner. She remained silent, empty starring at the screen with a sorrowful look on her face.

Kennedy rested a hand on her shoulder which snapped her attention back to reality "You need a minute?" He asked concerned.

She silently nodded and the Sharpshooter let go. Letting silence envelop the room once again.

* * *

Jill had exited the conference room and made her way down the stairs. Opening the door that stood at the bottom, walking into the dimly lit hallway She saw another door to her immediate right. She opened it cautiously only to find what appeared to be a security room of some kind. Along the back wall were a series of small televisions and an operational computer. She approached it and saw that it had an active camera feed showing some room.

The room appeared to be a holding cell of some kind, a metal door that had a narrow barred window, a single cot that folded out, a small single ventilation shaft, and a single occupant.

"Chris?!" Jill exclaimed whilst looking at the figure in the room. She closed out of the camera feed and started looking around on the computer for the location of the room. After some searching, she managed to pull up a full map of the laboratory, showing that the facility was, in fact, larger than the few rooms and corridors she explored. Realizing he was down the hall from the Security room, she opened the door and jogged down the musty concrete corridor, being met by the cell door, she unlocked it and swung it open.

* * *

Chris had spent the last ten minutes collecting his thoughts and trying to pass the time inside the cell, at the very least he was safe as no monsters or zombies could get inside. He heard rapid footsteps approach and he stood up, ready to confront whoever may have been coming down, he clenched his fist tightly ready to throw a right hook into his captor's face as soon as the door opened. but he wasn't expecting who would be on the other side

"Jill?" he asked as if he wasn't sure if what he was seeing was true

"Chris! You're Alive" Jill exclaimed as she threw her arms around him

"Course I'm alive!" Chris said trying to act cool "There's something big going down, and I don't think we're part of the equation"

Jill unwrapped her arms around Redfield and nodded "Right, now let's get the hell out of here" and turned and start to walk out before stopping "And Chris?" she asked "Sorry for keeping you waiting" then proceeded to walk off down the hall

Chris walked out of the cell and looked down. Besides the opposing wall was a metal box, when he opened it he found all of the gear that had been taken from him, after strapping himself up again he followed his partner.


	14. The tyrant

Chris and Jill entered back into the security room, the BE Specialist stopping and looking over at the monitor, she walked over and started looking through it again.

"Jill?" Chris asked, walking up behind her "What are you doing?"

The woman didn't say anything, pulling up camera feed after camera feed.

A boiler room with some kind of insect scurrying around the floor, what appeared to be another security room with two figures standing inside, a hallway that led down to an elevator shaft, and finally what appeared to be a laboratory. With a similar silhouette standing over to a computer.

"There!" Jill said under her breath, she pulled up the map where the camera was installed. Walking away from the computer she set off out of the room.

"Jill where are you going?" Chris asked. When she wouldn't respond he grabbed her by the shoulder "Answer me!" he exclaimed.

Jill paused "There are too many questions about what's going on down here, Chris. And whatever is down here could be the answers we need!" she pleaded with the point man to understand. Chris silently nodded and removed his hand, allowing her to continue.

She approached the metal lift. She pressed the call button and waited for it to come up, once the doors opened she walked inside, Chris not far behind her.

"Chris, I don't know what's gonna happen down there but be ready. Just in case" Jill said, pulling out her Beretta, Chris did the same, and he pushed the button and watched as the metal box lowered down the concrete shaft. Finally, the door opened behind them, they turned around and slowly entered through the elevator door.

The room appeared as it did on the security monitor, the camera now being seen in the upper right corner of the room. In the center stood large glass tubes full of some kind of murky liquid. Another tube stood along the rear wall connected to a computer by a series of cables and tubes, and in front of the computer stood a familiar figure. The two slowly approached and stopped halfway from the silhouette.

"Excellent work you too..." the familiar voice said with a hidden smirk. He stood up from the computer and turned around.

"Wesker?!" Chris said shocked in disbelief.

"So, it is true..." Jill said quietly to herself.

"Then again," the captain said, aiming his weapon trained on their heads "You are two of the best S.T.A.R.S has to offer" He slowly moved forwards "Tonight was an excellent night to gather combat data on Umbrella's biological weaponry"

"Biological weapons?!" Chris repeated. He was struggling to comprehend every new piece of information he was learning, let alone come to terms with the fact that his captain was a traitorous turncoat.

"Umbrella's finest abominations aren't they?" Wesker smirked "This whole experience has been the perfect excuse to gather information on how they perform against well-armed, trained combatants"

"You... Set the team up?" Jill asked, with a wave of rising anger in her tone.

"Excellent deduction Jill..." Wesker complemented, aiming his pistol at her face.

Jill heard the sound of a hammer being pulled back, turning her eye over she stared down the barrel of a 44 magnum, behind it was none other than Barry, with a look of shame on his face

"Thank you, Barry" Wesker smiled, looking over at his accomplice

"I should have known," the B&E Specialist said, confirming every suspicion she had

"Oh, don't blame Barry for everything Jill. His better half and two lovely daughters will be in danger if he doesn't do, everything I say" Wesker smirked returned his gaze over to her.

Jill felt sick to her stomach, finding out now just how vile, and evil the man she just hours ago used to respect was, she wanted to hurl every expletive she knew at the captain, but the words failed her "Wesker, you're pathetic..." was all she could come up with, speaking in the iciest, most bitter tone she could conjure up.

"I wouldn't worry too much," Wesker shook his head, lowering his gun and returning to the computer "You both will soon be free of all of this soon enough"

"Why eliminate S.T.A.R.S?!" Chris asked, matching Jill's tone from before, it put her mind at ease that he too, was just as furious as she was.

"Believe it or not, that's Umbrella's intention," The captain clarified, typing away at the keyboard of the computer

"So that's all you are then huh?" Chris said angrily "Just Umbrella's slave?!"

"I think you both misunderstand me" Wesker replied "Their creations mean nothing. I'll burn them along with this entire facility" He stood up again pulled out his Beretta, aiming it again at both of them "Sergeant Burton, go up onto the ground and wait there" he instructed his lackey.

"Barry..." Jill muttered disappointed, Barry had always been a good friend to her. Even tonight he had saved her life occasionally. It pained her to see him obey Wesker's orders like a dog.

"Wonderful man isn't he?" Wesker asked slyly "He must really be afraid of Umbrella"

"You and Umbrella took his family, you bastard!" Jill shot back furiously. Wesker frowned and quickly slammed the butt of his pistol into her forehead, pushing her down to the ground.

"You son of a bitch!" Chris yelled as he rushed to disarm the captain, Wesker quickly hunched down and pushed Redfield into the wall, sending him crashing down to the floor as well.

"Since when Wesker?" Chris asked, trying to stand again but being kept back down by Wesker's gun.

The captain arched an eyebrow in confusion "I'm afraid I don't know what you mean" he said softly

"Since when have they been slipping you a paycheck?!" Chris responded loudly, clarifying his question.

Wesker laughed "I've always been with Umbrella and S.T.A.R.S where they're. No, rather, my little puppets" He continued to explain "The Tyrant Virus leaked into this facility, and unfortunately. I had to give up my lovely members of S.T.A.R.S. Once I'm done with you two, I'll have to go track down and deal with young officer Kennedy and his little girlfriend..."

"Leave them out of this!" Chris glared.

"It's a shame his brother won't get to see him when he joins this September..." the turncoat chuckled

"So that's your plan?! Kill us all like you did Enrico? What about Barry?!" Jill interrogated.

"I wouldn't worry about him. I've just been using him for my, personal interests" Wesker smiled wryly "Though both you and Barry thought I was following Umbrella's orders."

"What?" Jill asked dumbfounded "What are you planning?!"

The traitorous captain laughed again "I suppose it's time for show and tell" then he backed up, keeping his weapon aimed at the two alpha team members, he typed onto the keyboard and the tube next to it whirled to life.

Inside the tube, bubbles shot up from the bottom. Popping once it reached the top, the murky liquid began to clarify, slowly revealing a figure. It was human clearly, but completely bald, with no lips and greyish-white skin, its chest held an impeded exposed human heart that slowly began to beat. And while its right hand seemed normal, its left ended in large bony claws. Both Chris and Jill stared in shock at what they say inside the glass enclosure as they slowly stood up, meanwhile, Wesker began to form a smile on his face as it became more visible.

"The ultimate lifeform!" Wesker said in a joyous tone, showing off the creature to his former teammates "Isn't it magnificent?"

"To you maybe" Chris replied.

Wesker's smile dropped as he turned around "You know... I hate goodbyes" then he aimed his pistol and began to pull the trigger, ready to end their lives.

Suddenly a loud shot rang out and Wesker's pistol was knocked out of his hand. Both Chris and Jill turned around to find Barry, aiming down the sights of his magnum.

"Move!" Barry ordered. Jill stepped aside and the large man fired another shot. This one hitting the captain in the shoulder, blood splattered onto the floor and wall as he collapsed onto the floor.

"Barry!" Jill smiled, running up to him.

Burton looked down with a look of guilt "Forgive me..." he muttered

Jill shook her head and embraced him "It wasn't your fault. It was Umbrella and Wesker's"

"Even if it meant my family, I couldn't betray my friends..." Barry explained.

While everyone was distracted, the captain stood up and pressed a button on the keyboard. Burton realized too late and rushed to stop him. Pulling his former superior off the control panel and throwing him to the floor. They looked over to the tube with the creature inside and saw the liquid slowly drain.

Wesker stood up again, clutching his blood-soaked shoulder whilst maniacally laughing "Chris, Jill, and Barry, all together. In hell!" he exclaimed.

When the liquid drained, the creature opened its eyes, revealing them to be completely white. Suddenly, it thrust its clawed arm forwards and burst through the glass tube, shattering it and then impaling the captain. Who was lifted off the ground as the creature raised its arm and stepped out of the tube, blood poured down from the wound made in the former superior's chest, then with one swift motion, the creature threw him off its claws and onto the ground, leaving him a bloody mess on the floor.

The three S.T.A.R.S members backed up slowly. Aiming their weapons at the creature, petrified of its capabilities. Barry leveled his magnum at its head and fired off a shot, causing it to look over at him. Before he could react it quickly ran over smacked him aside with his hand.

"Barry!" Jill called out. She realized she would be the creature's next victim. Before it could go in for the kill, however, a large explosion hit it in the back, causing it to stagger. Turning around it faced its attacker.

"Over here you test tube freak!" Chris yelled out before unholstering his pistol. Having got its attention he bought Jill enough time to remove the shotgun she strapped to her back and level it at the creature. Very quickly she fired a shell at it.

Now caught between the two, they made quick work in attacking it. The creature went down not long after being subjected to a barrage of bullets and buckshot. However, it severely lowered their ammo count. With the immediate threat dealt with, Jill ran over to check on Barry.

"Barry are you ok?" she asked, part of her was afraid that the thing had killed him, but he quickly came too, relieved she smiled happily "Oh thank God..."

"Jill, I'm sorry. That was careless" Barry shook his head, nursing what had to have been a bad headache caused by hitting the wall. He stood up and looked around the room, both at the dead behemoth and also at the lifeless corpse of their captain "Let's get out of here. C'mon I know where a helipad is"

"Really?!" Jill asked excitedly "What are we waiting for, let's go!" she quickly walked over to the elevator.

Before they go up the lift, however, they felt a horrible shake along with a voice over the intercom

" **The self-destruct sequence has been activated, repeat. The self-destruct sequence has been activated. This sequence may not be aborted** "

"We need to move now!" Chris exclaimed before pressing the button, they anxiously waited for the elevator to rise. But soon it did, leaving the lab and all its contents alone to burn.


	15. Escape

John moved back to the monitor, clicking away with the mouse and keyboard, digging through the files of the boxy contraption. He searched for what seemed like hours when something piqued his interest, he turned his gaze back over to Rebecca, who was standing, appearing to be in deep thought. He stared at her for a moment. Her short brown hair and soft, round face gave her a look of youthful innocence despite the bulletproof vest place over her small frame, by most conventional definitions she was 'pretty' though the young man never really stopped to reflect on that fact. He smiled briefly before finally speaking.

"Found something interesting" He called out softly. His words brought the Medic back to reality as she sauntered over to his side.

"What'd you find?" She asked curiously.

"Says here there's a helicopter pad here"

"And?" Chambers arched an eyebrow.

"It means that if we can contact Brad, we'll be home free!" The young man said buzzing with excitement, an ecstatic smile stretching across his face. He quickly pulled up a map of the lab complex. Then he looked over at the stairs "It's just up there"

Johnathan's enthusiasm about escaping spread to Rebecca, who smiled as well, however, an intrusive thought entered her mind that made the smile drop

"What about the others?" She said concerned.

"They've got to be here. They'll find this place soon enough. And we can all regroup" The sharpshooter explained. "Let's just take look, to make sure it's safe" He turned and headed towards the stairs.

Suddenly a massive quake rattled the floor beneath them, mechanical sirens started going off along with orange caution lights. An automated voice started speaking over the intercoms.

" ** _The self-destruct sequence has been activated, repeat. The self-destruct sequence has been activated. This sequence may not be aborted_** "

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Johnathan cursed as spun around and dashed back to the monitor. The files he had pulled up previously had been closed and a single message flashed across the screen.

" ** _SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE INITIATED._** "

"No! Goddammit, disengage!" The young man yelled out in frustration, rapidly typing in commands to stop the place from being destroyed.

"I thought you said it was manually activated?!" Rebecca asked frantically.

"Someone else must've started it!" The young man responded loudly. He kept trying anything to stop the sequence but to no avail, he sighed angrily and stuck the desk.

"Fuck! We need to go!" He stood up and dashed over to the staircase, hoping his partner would follow him.

* * *

Jill, Chris, and Barry made a mad dash towards the stairs after escaping the cramped space in the elevator. Zombies shuffled aimlessly through the hall and now opened doorways, however, the three made little work of them. They climbed up the stairs and looked around the hall.

"It's to the right!" Barry pointed out, turning and making his way for the door, his teammates not far behind. He burst into the room and stopped, scanning for anything in the room along with where to go next.

"Up the stairs!" Barry instructed, Jill, ran up first, then waited for Chris to follow.

* * *

Johnathan looked ahead and saw a small metal hallway with an elevator door at the left end of it. He looked behind and thankfully saw Rebecca had followed. The two walked to the end, and he pressed the call button and then waited impatiently for the thing to descend. His radio beeped and a staticky voice started speaking through the headphones.

" ** _This is Brad, fuel is running low and I'll have to return to base if you can hear this give me a sign of your position ASAP_** "

Johnathan looked over at Rebecca "Brad's still in the area. If we can get his attention we might make it out" He said quickly. He arched an eyebrow when he had no response. Hearing a quiet sob he looked over.

"What's wrong?" He asked empathetically, struggling to be heard over the siren and automated voice.

She stood there for a moment, allowing a tear to roll down her cheek, she struggled to say anything "T-The team..." she murmured in a quiet shaky voice

The young man looked back down the corridor "I know... But there's nothing we can do now." shaking his head, part of him desperately hoped that they had managed to escape. He looked over to check if the elevator had arrived. Suddenly a figure had climbed up at the other end of the hallway. He was ready to pull out his gun when the figure called out in a familiar voice.

"John?" Jill asked, wondering if what she was seeing was right, Chris climbed up behind her.

"Jill? Chris? You guys made it" Kennedy said in a relieved way. The reunion putting both his and Rebecca's minds at ease. He saw Barry as well. However, there was a discrepancy in Alpha Team's headcount

"Wait a minute, where's Captain Wesker?" He asked concerned.

"We'll all talk about that later," Chris said, brushing past the two of them and looking over at the elevator "Is it on its way down?" The point-man asked. The sharpshooter nodded his head. Chris sighed in relief "Thank God..."

A horrible inhuman shriek echoed off the walls, causing the survivors to look around

"The hell was that?!" Barry asked pulling out his Silver Serpent.

"Oh, Son of a Bitch..." Johnathan muttered as he loaded shells into his shotgun "I know exactly what that was..."

"Yeah. Get ready for a fight" Chris said, unslinging his grenade launcher.

"Damn it! We're almost there!" Barry sighed, heading down the hall "Jill, get up to the pad and signal Brad. We'll join you in a minute" He called out before disappearing down the stairs.

"Take Rebecca with you!" John said, looking over at the young girl, he gave her a smile and a nod of assurance before following Burton down.

The B&E Specialist initially protested "I'm not leaving you all down here."

"We can make it," Chris said calmly before looking over at her with a wry smile "Ladies first after all"

"Chris!" Jill responded unamusedly.

"Would you let me have my moments too?" Chris said sarcastically before finally running down to join both of the men in putting up a defense.

Jill looked around. Finally, the elevator doors opened, and she stepped inside, looking over at the young medic "C'mon kid!" She called out.

Rebecca paused. Looking over at her and then at the end of the hallway before finally joining her inside the elevator, Valentine pressed the button, and they watched as the doors closed, and they ascended.

* * *

Chris reached the end of the stairs and eyed his comrades, both Barry and John had turned over a table and had made it into a makeshift barricade, they also kept their weapons aimed at the door, standing anxiously as the shrieks and yells came closer and closer

"Just in case we don't make it. I want you all to know it was an honor to serve with all of you" the young man blurted out whilst looking at the two of them.

"Don't say that Kennedy! We're making it out of this!" Barry commanded, not taking his gaze off of the door.

"He's right Barry, but we didn't get this far just to die now!" Chris said "We have to buy them enough time" He then rested the barrel of his grenade launcher on the side of the table, ready to fire at anything that came into sight.

* * *

The two women waited as the elevator climbed up the shaft. Finally, it stopped and the doors opened. Revealing a large open space with large concrete walls, a small building where the elevator was held, and on the floor a large yellow circle with the letter H in the center, the morning had finally come as the sun hung low on the horizon and vibrant shades of red and purple danced across the sky.

Jill looked to her right and noticed a metal box, she walked over and opened it. Seeing three flare rockets ready to fire. She primed one and watched as it shot up into the morning with a glorious red hue, with the deed done she pulled out her radio and pressed the call button and began speaking

* * *

A few minutes seemed like hours for the men defending as creature after creature tried running through the barricade, their ammo count was running low and soon they'd be empty. Suddenly their radios buzzed with words of hope

_" **This is Jill, I've signaled Brad, get up here ASAP** " _The woman's voice said urgently through the static

"Jill's set, let's go!" John said before abandoning the barricade and up the stairs, his teammates close behind and desperately waited as the lift slowly made its way down. Finally, the doors opened and the three rushed in and closed the door just as a pack of monsters broke through and tried to get inside.

As the elevator ascended the three took a minute to catch their breath and check their ammo

"I've got three grenades left and only two clips on me" Chris sighed

"I'm down to two shells and one clip" John pouted sliding the clip back into his beretta

"After the rounds in here, I'll be empty" Burton grimaced, pushing the cylinder of his Silver Serpent back into place

Finally, the lift stopped and the doors opened. Men squinted their eyes as they adjusted to the morning light, slowly stepped out, and looked around.

"We set?" Chris asked, Jill nodded and the man in green sighed in relief.

"Are you alright?" Chambers asked Johnathan, looking him over for wounds.

"I'm fine" He replied bluntly, scratching the back of his neck

Suddenly the ground below shook and the concrete ground below them cracked and gave way, forming a hole. Suddenly a giant man jumped out of it and onto the Helipad floor.

"What the fuck?!" Kennedy exclaimed at the sight of it.

"Goddammit! You again?!" Chris said, gritting his teeth before holding the grenade launcher at the hip and firing a shot.

It hit the creature with a medium-sized explosion, but still, it stood, the others joined in firing their weapons but the thing merely flexed its muscles and swiping its clawed hand at Redfield, its palm slammed against his head, causing him to fall backward. It set its sights on Barry, who defiantly shot a round into its torso, doing little. The bearded man slowly backed up as the thing approached.

"Hey, fucker! Over here!" John called out to the monster as he fired a shotgun round at it. It redirected its attention, leaning forwards and performing a full sprint at the young man, holding its clawed hand out ready to strike. Kennedy reacted just in time to roll harmlessly out of the way of what would have been a fatal attack. The young man unholstered his Beretta and fired off a few shots at its head.

Chris got up slowly, coming back to his senses, he watched his comrades fighting off the abomination

_"Where the hell is Brad?!"_ He asked in his thoughts, he knew they didn't have the ammo nor the time until the place was destroyed to kill this thing if it could even be killed in the first place.

The creature suddenly grabbed Johnathan by the collar and lifted him off the ground, it would have tried to kill him if it weren't for 9-millimeter shots peppering its side, John looked over and saw Rebecca standing there pistol in hand aiming down the sights, firing off rounds. It gave the young man enough time to unsheathe his knife and stab it into the things arm, letting go of him entirely, it shifted its attention towards the girl but more ragged volleys of pistol, shotgun, and magnum rounds. Stopped it in its place.

After a minute of fighting the creature dropped to one knee and didn't move. The team was prepared to strike again when they heard the sounds of helicopter rotors overhead, they looked up and saw the bell uh-1 Iroquois flying in place just above them.

"Use this!" Brad yelled out as a case fell from the chopper. Chris rushed over and opened it, revealing an M202 FLASH Rocket Launcher "Quick! Kill it! whatever that thing is!" The pilot called out again.

Redfield quickly loaded it and rested it over his shoulder aiming it at the creature that was starting to get up again

"Sayonara!" Chris yelled out as he pulled the trigger, letting loose an RPG that struck the Tyrant with a large thunderous explosion.

When the smoke had cleared the creature was no more than a pile of charred bits of flesh. The team all yelled out in exhausted cheers as the helicopter slowly lowered onto the Helipad. Quickly they all filed into the back.

"Brad this place is gonna blow, we need to ascend right now!" John called out, commanding the pilot.

Vickers froze "Wait... Where Captain Wesker? Or the Rest of Bravo?" he asked confused.

"There's no time for that!" Chris said, "We need to go NOW!"

With no other option, the pilot did as told and pulled up, letting the aircraft leave the heliport and into the sky.

* * *

For the first time, the team saw the full mansion. It had an odd sense of peacefulness about it, but it was short-lived as several explosions tore the entire complex apart.

"Well... That's that then..." John said quietly, a hush fell over all the team as the chopper made its way across the mountain range.

Barry pulled out a picture of his Wife and Daughters before putting it back into his vest pocket. Chris looked around silently and solemnly at everyone While Valentine slowly dozed off as her head rested on Redfield's shoulder. Kennedy pulled his headset off and let it rest on his lap, looking down at the ground, tired and weary. He looked over at Rebecca who had fallen asleep on the helicopter floor, a small smile crept up the corners of his mouth as he noted how peaceful she looked.

And the bell uh-1 Iroquois slowly made its way back to civilization.


	16. Epilouge

The Helicopter glided across the bustling city streets below as it slowly crept its way towards the heart of it. The team looked down at the ant-like cars and civilians as they went about their lives, blissfully unaware of the horrors that the remaining members of S.T.A.R.S had encountered in the woods just outside their quiet lives.

Soon the massive building that was the Raccoon City Police Station came into view. The ornate structure, walled courtyards, and large clock tower gave away its former life as an Art Museum, yet gave the people working inside a sense of Grandeur that the old station downtown never gave them. The Bell UH-1 hovered over the back of the station as it slowly lowered down onto the Helipad of the building. The Pilot shutting down the engines and allowing the rotors to slowly come to a stop. Fully landed the team breathed a long sigh of relief.

"Home sweet home..." Chris muttered to himself.

"Amen to that..." Johnathan replied. Grabbing his equipment, he tapped Rebecca to wake her up before proceeding to open the door of the aircraft and stepped out.

One by one the tired, dirty, and silent members of the department's most prestigious team shuffled into the station and made their way to their office. The walk to the west wing of the station felt like an eternity as they walked through the station, various officers and civilians giving them an odd look as they passed.

The Office was a small cramped space composed of tiled linoleum floors, blue plaster, and wooden trim walls, and a paneled ceiling. To compensate for the small size the two teams once had to take shifts in occupying the space, ten small desks with their computers and creature comforts littered the desktops, many awards, and trophies littered the walls along with various personal items like Redfield's leather jacket. A small office adorned with windows and blinders was reserved for the Captains of both teams. Next to it was a small desk with a single computer and a metal door that was electronically locked, while behind it was the armory and lockers for the team members' gear. In the back of the room stood a large communications machine that was rarely used.

It didn't take long for them to strip off most of their gear, leaving them all in just their pants, boots, and undershirts. John was the first to saunter over to his desk, which sat in front of Jill's. He fell into the office chair in front of the desk, noting the small photo of him and his brother that they took last year when he had first been accepted onto the team.

"Is that your brother?" He heard Rebecca ask from behind, he looked up and noticed her staring at the photo while standing behind him.

"Yep, that's Leon" The young man confirmed.

"He looks cute." She commented, before sitting down in the empty desk next to him.

"Guess it just runs in the family" Kennedy smirked. He looked around at all the serving members of S.T.A.R.S and felt a massive wave of melancholy hit him like a train. Suddenly he was reminded of how empty this office would now be, and at all the comrades that likely didn't make it.

John stood up and cleared his throat "What are our losses?" He asked bluntly. Everyone looked up at him with a sad, hollow look in their eyes, saying nothing.

"I'll start. We know that Kevin, Joseph, and Kenneth are goners." The sharpshooter began, waiting for others to join in.

"Forrest too..." Chris sighed. "I found him on a balcony outside, I had to put him down when he turned into one of those... things" The pointman paused "Richard got killed by some giant shark" He looked down at his desk, pained by the awful memory. Jill put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

"Edward didn't make it..." Chambers quietly added.

"I found Enrico in a cave but... he got shot and died in front of me..." Jill shook her head.

"And... What about Captain Wesker?" Johnathan asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Oh don't get me started," Chris said, standing up from his desk. "Son of a bitch was a double-crosser! He set us up, so he could kill us all and gather data for Umbrella and their monsters!" He had a look of fury in his eyes as he recounted everything the traitorous captain had told him and explaining how he met his untimely demise. "If you ask me, death was too good for the bastard!"

John was floored. While he had never fully liked Wesker, he did respect him. A no-nonsense man who always did his job right and demanded the same of his team. He slowly sat back down and counted all the names lost.

"That's seven people we lost..." He took a deep breath "Christ... how we did manage to lose seven of some of the best officers in the R.P.D?!"

"Two of our own and..." Jill paused. "Every single member of Bravo team. Except one..." She looked over to the young girl who said nothing, only looking down at the floor.

The team talked for what seemed like an eternity, trying to get a grasp of what they experienced. Once it was done they all fell silent yet again.

"What the hell do we do now?" She asked, looking around.

"We do what we always do. Our jobs." Barry grimaced "We need to launch a full investigation into Umbrella and their activities ASAP"

"We'll have to get approval from Chief Irons first." Kennedy reminded

"Well, what are we waiting for?!" Chris asked, getting up from his desk "Let's go now!" Before storming out of the office. The others looked at each other for a moment before following him.

* * *

Chief Irons sat relaxed at his desk when his intercom buzzed, annoyed he sat forward and looked at the device.

" ** _Sir, S.T.A.R.S would like to speak to you,_** " A female voice said through the speaker. Irons sighed and pressed a button, speaking into a small microphone.

"Which member?" He asked, trying his best to sound polite.

" ** _Uh, All of them. Sir. They feel it's very urgent._** " The voice replied. The Chief muttered a small barrage of curses under his breath before speaking again.

"Very well. Send them in" he said before he leaned back into his chair. Soon both Redfield, Burton, Valentine, Kennedy, and Chambers all walked through the door.

"Ladies, Gentlemen. To what pleasure do I owe the Raccoon Police Department's finest?" Irons asked.

"Chief, we would like to conduct a full investigation into the Umbrella Corporation..." Barry responded.

"Umbrella? What for?" The chief questioned.

"We believe they are involved in crimes against humanity, illegal and unethical experimentation, murder, and conspiracy" Redfield responded

"I see... I'm sure you all understand that Umbrella are very generous benefactors to the Police department. And as Chief, I must take these accusations seriously. Do you have any proof of these crimes?"

The team paused, looking amongst themselves

"We don't have much evidence." Barry admitted, "But If we could be authorized to go back and search the mountains, we-"

"Then I am afraid that I will have to deny authorization of this investigation, good day," He said dismissively

"But we-" Jill started.

"I said good day, Corporal Valentine", the chief repeated.

"But sir, we know that Umbrella is responsible for the murders outside the city limits!" John spoke up, catching the older man's attention.

"And tell me, Officer Kennedy, how? how is a pharmaceutical company related to cannibalistic murders in the Arklay Mountains?" He said, leaning forward and staring into the young man's very soul.

The sharpshooter swallowed the lump in his throat and began, "They were conducting experiments on people inside a laboratory in the mountains. They had this, virus that was turning living beings into mindless monsters that escaped into the mountains. That's the cause of these deaths, I know it sounds crazy. But it's true!"

Irons looked at him, and then the team for a solid minute before sighing and rubbing his temples

"Officer Kennedy, that was the most ludicrous thing I have ever heard. And for your sake, for all of your sakes, I hope you are joking with me as some sort of elaborate hoax..." He said bluntly before looking at them again "Where are Captain Marini and Wesker? Or the other missing members of Bravo Team?" he asked.

"Dead sir..." Chris responded.

"And I assume you want me to believe it's because of this nonsensical tale that you have told me that sounds like it came from a Hollywood movie, correct?" he asked, allowing his annoyance to show "We will talk about this later. But for right now, all of you. Get out of my office and go do your damn jobs!" He then waved them all away, one by one the team started to exit the door until it was just Chris alone.

"I'm not done yet... We WILL get to the bottom of this with, or without you..." He said coldly, before finally exiting the room.

* * *

Hours passed and it was now nighttime, the full moon shimmering high in the sky. The remaining members of S.T.A.R.S had decided it was time to call it a day, they wrapped up most of their work, they chatted idly as they did. Barry bid them a good night before exiting the office, presumably to go home. As did Jill, and Brad.

Chris sat there at his desk, pouring through file after file. The dark circles under his eyes betrayed how exhausted he truly was, yet still, he sat there.

John walked through the door. Instead of his work uniform, he had decided to change back into his regular civilian clothing, which consisted of a blue hooded sweatshirt, gray T-shirt, Blue jeans, and black sneakers. He looked over at Redfield.

"You should turn in for the night," He said casually.

"Not until I'm done..." Chris said bluntly.

"Red c'mon. It's almost 11 O'Clock. And not to sound harsh, but you look like shit. Have you even showered since we got back"? The sharpshooter retorted, commenting on the man's appearance.

"I'll be fine. If anything you should get out of here" the pointman sighed.

"Chris. Talk to me man, what's going on?" Kennedy questioned as he sat down at his desk.

The man paused "It's just. Weird, that Irons was so hesitant to let us investigate. I mean, seven men were murdered, and the fat bastard won't let us go after the people responsible!" He vented "Something's up. I never liked the guy before but I think he's working with them. They slip him a paycheck, and he keeps people like us from doing our jobs!"

"Chris you're talking like a nut," the young man replied. He gave a quick sigh before continuing "Look, man, go get some rest, sleep on it. And we will all talk about this, tomorrow, okay?"

"Hmpf, fine..." Chris relented, shutting off his computer before standing up "Good night kid..." He said as he walked through the door.

John sat at his desk and finished up his work for a couple more minutes before he heard the door open and noticed Rebecca walking over, now wearing a small green jacket over a black V-neck shirt, Light blue jeans, and the same pair of green converse sneakers she had been wearing before. He smiled and waved as she walked over to the desk next to him, gathering some things.

"Headin' home?" He asked casually.

She paused before looking at him with an embarrassed expression.

"Actually. Since I only got into town the day of my first assignment, I didn't have any time to find a place to stay..." She explained with an awkward smile "So I was wondering if I could... stay at your place for a while?"

The young man paused, looking at her for a minute not saying a word, which only made her feel more unsure.

"I-I'm sorry if that sounded a little forward. It's just till I can get my own -" She quickly tried to explain.

"No, it's uh... fine," Kennedy said with a small cough. "The place isn't spacious mind you. But it does have a pull-out couch!" He quickly added. He looked back at the computer and all the work he still had to do, then back at her. "I'll just be a few minutes if you wanna wait down in the lobby, I'll walk you down to the garage."

"Okay, I'll see you then!" Rebecca said smiling. She quickly leaned down and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving.

Johnathan froze in place, feeling what he could imagine was a bolt of lightning striking him in the heart. He merely sat there, wide-eyed and shocked, as a large smile stretched across his mouth.

* * *

Irons remained in his office, he sat there puzzling what S.T.A.R.S had told him. Finally, he pulled out a bulky laptop and booted it up, entering an electronic mail program as he began typing a message.

**_To: William Birkin_ **

**_From: Brian Irons_ **

**_Subject: S.T.A.R.S_ **

**_William. This morning I was informed that Special Tactics And Rescue Service got into contact with those "Bioweapons" you and Umbrella were working on in the laboratory in the mountains. I have also been informed that Albert is dead, along with most of their team. The remaining survivors, Sergeant Burton, Corporals Redfield and Valentine, and Officers Kennedy and Chambers are trying to conduct an investigation. I will do everything in my power to keep them at bay for now but you may want to step up security measures at your facility._ **

**_As always yours_ **

**_-Brian Irons, Chief of Police. Raccoon Police Department._ **

* * *

**_THE END_ **


End file.
